Rosewood Never Changes
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: The Liars are grown up and living in Rosewood with their families. This story is told from the POV of their fifteen year-old daughters when they start to receive texts from A. Riley Fitz falls in love with the wrong person, Haley Rivers is jealous of her older sister, Taylor Cavanaugh likes older guys, and Meggie Fields goes against the wishes of her Moms. Please read and review!
1. Character Summaries

Aria and Ezra Fitz:

James Fitz (17)- James is nearly identical to his father looks wise and personality wise. He has a massive crush on Serena Rivers, but is to shy to talk to her.

Riley Fitz (15)- Riley looks a lot like Aria, but has Ezra's blue eyes. She loves art, and is an outcast in Rosewood.

Mackenzie Fitz (12)- Mackenzie looks like a female version of Ezra. She is very bubbly, girly, and outgoing.

Hanna and Caleb Rivers:

Serena Rivers (17)- Looks nearly identical to Hanna, and is the "it girl" of Rosewood. She has a wild side, but is very sweet once you get to know her.

Haley Rivers (15)- Has dirty blond hair and Caleb's dark eyes. Haley can come across as snobby, but is misunderstood by many people. She strives to be like Serena, and is slightly jealous of her.

Cooper Rivers (13)- Looks nearly identical to Caleb. He is very smart, but doesn't apply himself in school. Cooper can be rowdy and immature at times.

Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh:

Taylor Cavanaugh (15)- Taylor looks just like Spencer. She is smart and loves to play field hockey. Taylor is her twin brother's protector.

Keenan Cavanaugh (15)- Taylor's twin brother with Down's syndrome. He is very sweet and is loved by everyone.

Paige and Emily Fields:

Meggie Fields (15)- Emily birthed Meggie, but she is also very close to Paige. Meggie is very shy and loveable.


	2. Riley Fitz

Riley's POV

I sit in my mom's art studio and work on my painting of the hot springs in Iceland. My family went to Iceland earlier in the summer, and I'm already dying to go back. I sigh in frustration when I hear my little sister enter the studio.

"What do you want?" I ask Mackenzie.

"Dad wants to talk with you." She tells me.

"I'm in the middle of painting this, can't it wait?" I ask annoyed.

"No, he said it was urgent." Mackenzie says giggling.

I walk to the living room nervously, hoping I'm not in any kind of trouble.

"Good morning Riley." My dad greets me.

"Mackenzie told me that you had something important to tell me." I say to him.

"Right. We're going to the River's house for dinner and I want you on your best behavior." My dad says seriously.

"We're going to Cooper's house? Alright!" Mackenzie says as she enters the living room.

"You, Mom, Dad, and James are going, but I'm staying home." I say stubbornly.

"You're coming with us Riley." My dad tells me sternly.

I wince at the thought of having to spend an evening at the River's house. I'll have to watch my older brother make a fool out of himself in front of Serena, while Mackenzie and Cooper run wild. Worst of all, I'll have to put up with Haley Rivers. Haley is the coolest and most snobby girl in our grade. She hates my guts, and she goes out of her way to embarrass me in front our families.

"Please have a good attitude Riley, this means a lot to your mother." My dad tells me softly.

I sigh to myself, our friendship with the Rivers does mean a lot to my mom. Even though my mom gets on my nerves sometimes, she is a great mom and I do love her.

"Okay." I say finally giving in.

"That's my girl." My dad says as he wraps his arms around me.

Moments later my brother James enters the living room.

"James!" Mackenzie says as she runs into our brother's arms.

"Hey Kenzie." James says with a chuckle.

"Guess what? We are having dinner at the River's house!" Mackenzie exclaims happily.

"W-we are?" James asks as he goes completely white.

"Yup." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"I've got to get to baseball practice." James says as he bolts out of the room.

My father and I chuckle and share a knowing glance. James has had a massive crush on Serena Rivers since freshman year. He is painfully shy around Serena, and can't even engage in a simple conversation with her. It's probably better that way, Serena would never go out with a boy like James. Serena is the queen bee of Rosewood, and James is just James.

"Do you think your brother will talk to Serena?" My dad asks me hopefully.

"Not a chance." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Can I ask you something Riley?" My dad asks me seriously.

"Of course." I tell him.

"You and Haley were inseparable when you were younger. Why don't you two get along anymore?" He asks me.

" I guess we're just to different now." I decide.

"Being different isn't always a bad thing you know." My dad says as he walks upstairs.

"If Haley wasn't such a bitch I'd agree." I say to myself.

Line Break

My family sits on the couch with the Rivers. My mom and Hanna talk among themselves and giggle like teenagers.

"Are you excited to start Sophomore year Riley?" Hanna asks me sweetly.

I sigh when I remember that school starts back up in a week.

"I'm very excited." I say with a fake smile.

"Maybe this year you'll have time to get out of the art room and make some friends." Haley says with a smirk.

"I have plenty of friends Haley." I say annoyed.

"I mean friends that aren't imaginary." She says giggling.

" Haley Rivers!" Hanna says furiously.

"Relax mom, it was a joke." Haley says defensively.

It definitely wasn't a joke, Haley meant every word of what she said.

"At least I don't need a group of girls to follow me around like lost hummingbirds to feel good about myself." I snap.

"Riley!" My mom gasps.

"It was a joke." I say with a slight smile.

James immediately starts to laugh, and my dad elbows him angrily.

"Are you excited to start Senior year James?" Serena asks him sweetly.

"Um yeah." He says nervously.

"Yale is already begging James to enroll in their writing program next Fall." My mom says proudly.

"That's great." Serena says as she gives James a smile.

"Mom can I go shopping with the girls tomorrow?" Haley asks suddenly.

" Maybe Riley can go with you." Hanna says hopefully.

"Sorry Riley, but we're not shopping at Hot Topic." Haley says in a mean voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be busy at Victoria's Secret looking for underwear that Kyle will like." I tell her.

My mom shoots me an angry glance, and I just shrug at her.

"Why does Kyle care what kind of underwear you wear?" Mackenzie asks Haley confused.

Haley gasps in shock before turning bright red.

"Would you knock it off Riley?" James asks annoyed.

"You too Haley." Serena tells her sister.

"It's probably PMS." Cooper says with an eye roll.

"You know what that is?" Hanna asks shocked.

"Pissed at Men Syndrome duh!" Cooper says causing Mackenzie to giggle.

"Children." Haley says as she shakes her head.

Line Break

I lay on my bed and listen to music. My dad and Jem are furious at me, they wouldn't even look at me the entire drive home. I hear someone knocking on my bedroom door persistently.

" Come in." I say nervously.

My mom enters my bedroom and sits next to me on my bed. Surprisingly she doesn't look angry or upset.

"Mom I'm really sorry about tonight." I say apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Rye, Haley had it coming to her." My mom says with a slight smile.

"I know how important your friendship with Hanna is to you." I say softly.

"Hanna and I are friends even if you and Haley aren't. Besides, I don't know if I want you hanging around Haley, she isn't sweet like Serena." My mom tells me.

"Being friends with Haley would be better than not having any friends at all." I say sadly.

A concerned look washes over my mother's face, and I immediately feel guilty about burdening her with my problems.

"Mom, I didn't..." I start to say.

"Riley you're different from most girls your age, but that's what makes you special. You don't have to change who you are to please the rest of the world. You're perfect just the way you are, and if other people don't see that it's their loss." My mom says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Thanks Mom." I say as I let her hold me in her arms.

"You're beautiful honey." My mom says as she looks into my blue eyes.

"If that's true why didn't I have a date to Winter Formal?" I ask skeptically.

"It's their loss. I promise that one day you'll meet someone who sees how beautiful you are inside and out." My mom says to me.

"I love you mom." I tell her.

"I love you too. I'm going to go check on your father." My mom says before kissing my forehead and walking out to the hallway.

"Mom wait!" I yell.

"Yes honey?" My mom asks.

"How old were you when you met Dad?" I ask curiously.

"I was um sixteen." My mom says as her shoulders tense up.

"Really? Dad was probably in college when you were sixteen! I can't believe you dated someone so much older than you while you were in high school." I say shocked.

"I was mature." My mom says defensively.

"Where did you meet him?" I ask as I twirl my hair.

"At a restaurant." My mom says nervously.

"And Grandpa was okay with your relationship?" I ask her.

"That's enough questions for tonight Riley." My mom snaps.

"Was it something I said?" I ask confused.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated." My mom mutters to herself.

"I'm just curious, gosh." I say with an eye roll.

"Watch your tone." My mom says in a warning voice.

"Sorry." I say as I look down.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." My mom says as she slams my bedroom door.

What was that all about? My mom never blows up at me like she just did. I'm about to fall asleep, but my phone buzzes loudly. I've received a text from an unknown number, that's strange.

Poor Riley, your mommy isn't as perfect as she comes across as. Then again neither are you! Dig deep and maybe you'll see how big of a teacher's pet your mom was in High School. Kisses!

-A

Who the heck is A?

**That's my first chapter! What do you think of this story? Should I continue? If I get 10 reviews I'll update tomorrow, and if I get 5 I'll update on SundayneHe next chapter is going to be told from Haley's point of view. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Haley Rivers

Haley's POV

I roll out bed terrified to face my mom and dad. I went to my room when the Fitzes left last night to avoid a long and boring lecture from my parents. My mom specifically told me not to fight with Riley. Did I listen to her? Of course not! To my dismay, my parents are already in the living room with Serena.

"Good morning." I tell them sweetly.

"You couldn't go one evening without picking a fight with Riley?" My mom asks me furiously.

"What are you talking about? Riley and I got along great." I protest.

"Are you kidding? It was like World War Three broke out in our living room." Serena says with an eye roll.

"Why can't you just mind your own business?" I ask Serena in annoyance.

"Don't blame your sister for this Haley, you brought this upon yourself." My dad tells me.

"Daddy, if you saw how mean Riley is to me at school you'd understand." I say in my helpless little girl voice.

"Is Riley mean to her Serena?" My dad asks concerned.

"No, Riley keeps to herself." Serena tells him.

"Thanks Sis!" I say sarcastically.

"Why are you so mean to that poor girl?" My mom asks me.

Of course my mom believes Serena, she always does. She cares more about her friendship with Aria than she cares about me.

"She isn't an innocent little lamb Mom! The reason Riley doesn't have any friends is because she thinks that she is to good for everyone at school, and the way James stares at Serena creeps me out." I say with an eye roll.

"Has it ever occurred to you that she is just shy?" My mom asks.

"She isn't." I say flatly.

"I don't understand why you hate her so much, Riley is such a sweet girl!" My mom tells me.

"I hate all the Fitzes." I say dramatically.

"Aria is one of my best friends!" My mom says hurt.

"Emily and Spencer are also your best friends, and you never make me put up with Meggie and Taylor. I'd rather deal with them than Riley, heck I'd rather deal with the Cavanaugh's mentally retarded son over her!" I say angrily.

A series of gasps echo through out the kitchen.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I say immediately regretting my words.

"That was just mean Haley." Serena says in disgust.

"I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong." My dad says shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry." I say as tears begin to pour out of my eyes.

My parents and Serena fail to respond.

"Mom?" I say hopefully.

"Go to your room Haley, I can't even look at you." My mom says ashamed.

I nod my head and run upstairs to my room.

"Serena was never this difficult." I hear my mom tell my dad.

I scream into my pillow angrily, I'm so sick of people comparing me to Serena! I might not be as sweet and pretty as she is, but I have feelings too! I frantically dial my boyfriend Kyle's phone number.

"Hey Kyle." I say when he picks up.

"Hey Babe is everything okay?" He asks concerned.

"Not really. I want to talk, can you pick me up please?" I ask him.

"I'm right here, tell me what's wrong." He says impatiently.

"I really want to talk with you in person." I say weakly.

"I would love to see your beautiful face, but I'm at Ben's watching the big hockey game." He says apologetically.

"That's right. Forget I even called." I say as I hang up the phone.

Kyle chose Ben and the hockey game over me, what an idiot. I'm the coolest girl in my grade, I have a group of girls who adore me, and I'm dating the hottest Junior on the football team! I'm not suppose to feel this alone. What I need is some retail therapy, thank God I made plans to go shopping with the girls. I walk to the front door nervously, hoping to avoid confrontation.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mom asks me angrily.

"Shopping with the girls." I tell her.

"Make sure you bring home some underwear from Victoria's Secret!" My brother screams from across the room.

"Make sure you don't try to act funny in public." I tell Cooper.

"That attitude of yours will get you into a lot of trouble one day." My mom warns me.

"Whatever." I say as I start to walk out of the room.

"Not so fast young lady." My dad says as he grabs my shirt.

"Would you let me go? I don't want to be late." I tell my dad.

"You don't have to worry about being late, you're not going." My dad tells me.

"Yes I am!" I say stubbornly.

"You're out of control Haley. As your father, it's my job to keep you in check." My dad tells me seriously.

"I'm out of control? Serena is the one that lives off tequila!" I shout angrily.

"We aren't talking about your sister, we're talking about you!" My mom tells me.

"That's a change!" I tell my mom.

"Meaning what exactly?" She asks confused.

"Meaning nobody in this family cares about me! It's all Serena all the time." I say as I start to cry hysterically.

"Oh Haley." My mom says sadly.

"Everyone knows it's the truth!" I say as tears stream down my face.

"No it isn't!" My mom protests.

"Actually it kind of is." Cooper says amused.

"Honey I'm so sorry if you feel that way." My mom says as tears form in her eyes.

"Whatever." I say as I run to the front door.

"Haley!" My dad calls out.

"I wish you all would just stay the Hell away from me!" I scream furiously.

"You don't mean that." My dad says softly.

"I do, and frankly I know you wouldn't care if I just disappeared." I say hurt.

"That's not true!" My mom argues.

"Just stay out of my life!" I scream as I run out of the house.

I sprint until I reach the elementary school playground. When I arrive there I sit on the swings get as high as I can go.

"Haley!" Serena says as she runs towards me.

"Leave me alone." I say cooly.

"No, I'm your sister." She says as she wraps one arm over my shoulder.

"So what?" I ask her.

"I love you, and I hate it when you're this upset." Serena says to me.

"Since when?" I ask with an eye roll.

"Since always, and Mom loves you too." Serena tells me softly.

"Not as much as she loves you." I say as I get off the swing set.

"That's so not true!" She protests.

"I just need space." I say as I turn my back to her.

"Okay, we can talk when you come back home." Serena says.

"I'm not coming home." I say stubbornly.

"Where are you going to live?" Serena asks amused.

"I have a boyfriend and friends that care about me more than our family does." I tell her.

"Do you really believe that we don't care about you?" Serena asks me.

"Yes." I say as I run away from her as quickly as I can.

I circle through the streets of Rosewood until a car sees me and pulls over. At first I think it's an axe murder coming to kidnap me, but I relax when I see that it's Spencer Hastings.

"Haley is everything okay?" Spencer asks me concerned.

"I'm fine." I say as I start to sob hysterically.

"No you're not." Spencer says as she envelopes me in a hug.

I start to cry even harder when I see Keenan Cavanaugh get out of the car.

"Haley why are you sad?" He asks in a concerned voice.

Keenan's words cause my heart to break. I said something terrible about him, and he still sees me as a good person. Keenan even cares enough to worry about me.

"I'm not." I say as I try to force a smile.

"Let me drive you home." Spencer tells me gently.

"I can't go home!" I protest.

"Did you get into a fight with your mom?" Spencer asks me.

"She hates me." I murmur.

"That isn't true! You should have seen how happy your mom was when she brought you home from the hospital." Spencer says as she rubs my back.

"Than she realized that I'm not perfect like Serena." I say a through my heavy sobs.

A look of realization washes over Spencer's face, and for a moment I feel like she understands me.

"I'm taking you home, I'm sure your parents are worried about you." Spencer says as she gestures towards her car.

Because I'm to upset to argue, I nod my head and get into the car.

"Keenan, be a gentleman and give Haley your sweatshirt." Spencer says as she begins to drive.

"Here you go." Keenan stutters as he hands me his sweatshirt.

"Thank you." I say with a small smile.

Moments later I receive a text from an unknown number.

If Spencer heard what you said about Keenan earlier I doubt she would give you a ride home. You're not the only one in your family who likes to play and talk dirty, just ask your mommy.

-A

Is this some looser's definition of a joke. I roll my eyes and erase the text message.

**That's chapter 2! The next chapter will be told from Taylor Cavanaugh's POV. If I get 10 reviews I'll update tomorrow. Thank you all so much for reading :)**


	4. Taylor Cavanaugh

Taylor's POV

"Come on girls!" My field-hockey coach yells as we sprint to the end line.

I struggle to catch my breath after finishing the set of sprints.

"Taylor cool them down." My coach says as he walks away.

"Everyone circle up." I say as I lead the team in stretches.

I'm only a Sophomore and I'm the captain of Rosewood Day's varsity field-hockey team. I was also voted team MVP last season and best offensive player.

"Taylor!" I hear my twin brother yell from the sidelines.

I smile when I see Keenan and my dad wave to me.

"Good job everyone." I say as I jog over to them.

"You looked great out there!" My dad says as he envelopes me in a hug.

"Thanks Dad." I say with a smile.

"T-take me to the pool Taylor." Keenan begs.

Keenan loves to visit the high school's pool so that he can stare at his reflection while making funny faces.

"Sure." I say giving in.

"I'll wait for you two in the car." My dad says as he kisses both of our forehead's.

"Okay!" I say as I grab Keenan's hand and take him to the pool.

The varsity swim team is just ending practice when we arrive. A smile spreads across my face when I see Meggie Fields approach me. We aren't exactly friends, but Meggie is nice enough.

"Hey Taylor!" She says as she wraps a towel around her wet body.

"Hey, are you guys practicing for the big meet tomorrow?" I ask curiously.

"Yup!" Meggie says with fake enthusiasm.

"Good luck!" I say with a smile.

An awkward silence passes between us and Meggie's eyes wonder to Keenan.

"Hey buddy." Meggie says uncomfortably.

"He isn't a dog Meggie." I snap angrily.

"I didn't mean..." Meggie starts to say.

"I know exactly what you meant." I say as I grab Keenan's hand and storm away.

I hate it when people treat Keenan like he isn't a person! He deserves the same amount of respect as everyone else in this world.

"Why are you mad?" Keenan asks me confused.

"It's nothing." I say as I search for our dad's car.

I smile when I see my dad's car pull up.

"Did you have fun at the pool?" My dad asks Keenan.

"No! Taylor and Meggie were fighting." Keenan stutters.

"About what?" My dad asks as he glances at me.

"Nothing important." I say with a sigh.

"I was hoping that I could take you two goofballs out to dinner tonight." My dad says as he focuses on the road.

"That sounds nice." I say with a smile.

"Is Mommy coming?" Keenan asks.

"I'm afraid your mother has to work late tonight." My dad tells Keenan.

Keenan's face falls when my dad says this.

"Surprise surprise." I say with an eye roll.

"Don't be so hard on her Taylor, your mom does the best that she can." My dad says with a sigh.

"Why won't she stop taking on so many important cases? It's not like we are struggling financially." I say irritated.

"That's not fair Taylor. Your mom is a lawyer, it's what she loves to do." My dad tells me seriously.

"Obviously more than she loves being a Mom." I say under my breath.

Line Break

I sit with my brother and Dad at The Apple Rose Grill.

"Mommy and I saw Haley today." Keenan stutters.

"She told me about that." My dad says.

A gasp escapes my lips when I see James Fitz enter the restaurant. I seriously hope he doesn't come over here because I'm sweaty and gross from field-hockey practice.

"Sweetheart is everything okay?" My dad asks me concerned.

"Yeah." I say nervously.

"James!" My brother says as he points to him.

At that moment James Fitz turns around and walks towards our table.

"It's the Cavanaughs!" James says as he high fives Keenan.

"How are you James? Is your family here?" My dad asks as he looks around the restaurant.

"I'm good and no. My parents are having a date night so I'm picking up food for my baby sisters." James explains.

"Riley is fifteen, she isn't a baby anymore." I say as I try to fix my hair.

"She is to me. He says with a chuckle.

Does James see me as a baby? I always try to act mature around him.

"Your mom was telling me about Yale." My dad says with a smile.

"They want me to enroll in their liberal arts program next Fall, but I'm keeping my options open." Jem says with a nervous smile.

Smart and handsome!

"I think that's great." My dad tells him.

"I should bring this food home to Mackenzie and Riley, but I'll see you all soon." James says as he starts to leave the restaurant.

I can't help but notice how cute his butt looks in his baseball pants.

"What are you staring at?" Keenan asks me confused.

"N-nothing." I mumble.

A concerned look washes over my father's face, but it quickly passes.

"Can I get an ice cream?" Keenan begs.

"I think we all could use an ice cream." My dad says with a smile.

Line Break

I lay on my bed and skim through my AP World History book. Moments later I hear someone knocking on my door persistently.

"Come in!" I shout.

"I just wanted to say hello." My mom says as she takes a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Hello." I say distantly.

I'm still upset that my mom missed out on another family dinner. Keenan gets upset when she isn't around.

"It's the last week of summer, why are you studying?" My mom asks me.

"I'm anxious about this class." I say with a sigh.

"You're a smart girl, stop stressing." My mom says as she kisses my forehead.

"I need an A!" I tell her.

"As long as you try your best it doesn't matter what you get." My mom tells me gently.

"I need over a 4.0 to get into Yale." I argue.

"Yale?" My mom asks me confused.

"I want to go there now." I tell her.

"I think that's a great goal. I can help you research the college." My mom tells me.

"I might need your help with something else." I say timidly.

"Anything." My mom says.

"How do you get a boy to like you?" I blurt out.

"A boy?" My mom asks a smile spreads across her face.

"Yeah." I say as my cheeks turn bright red.

"All you have to do is be yourself." My mom tells me seriously.

"I've tried that." I say with an eye roll.

"Than move on. You're smart and beautiful, there are plenty of guys out there that would love to date you." My mom tells me.

"I only care about one." I say with a sad sigh.

"Who is this boy?" My mom asks me curiously.

"You don't know him." I lie.

"Rosewood is a small town, I know everyone." My mom says with a chuckle.

"I can't tell you." I say apologetically.

"Why not?" She asks hurt.

"Because you might tell his mom." I explain.

"I wouldn't do that to you." She assures me.

"It's James Fitz." I whisper.

"Honey James is a senior." My mom says as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"I know." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Oh Taylor don't cry!" She tells me.

"It's only two years!" I say through my sobs.

"I know, but that's a long time when you're a Sophomore." My mom tells me with a sad smile.

I nod my head and lean into my mom for support.

"Who knows, maybe things will be different when you're older." My mom says as rubs my back.

"I hope so." I tell her.

"Why don't you stop studying and watch a movie with me and Keenan?" My mom asks me.

"Okay." I say.

"Don't worry, I won't mention this to Aria." My mom tells me.

"Thank you." I say gratefully.

"I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes." My mom says as she leaves my room.

Moments later I hear my phone buzz, it's a text from an unknown number.

You're not the only woman who is boy crazy in your family. A word from the wise, don't let James ruin any of your friendships. Ask Mommy about what her relationship with her sister is like.

-A

What the heck?

**What did you think of Taylor Cavanaugh? Please review and let me know :). If I get 10 reviews I'll update tomorrow.**


	5. Meggie Fields

Meggie Fields

I sit with my moms at our kitchen table and let out a sad sigh, both of them look at me with worried expressions.

"Honey is everything alright?" My mom Paige asks me.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I ask as I twirl my pasta.

"You seem down." My mom Emily says concerned.

"I saw Taylor and Keenan at the pool today." I blurt out.

"Did you and Taylor get along?" Emily asks me.

"Not at all, I'm pretty sure she hates me." I say with a sigh.

"Who could hate you Meggie? There isn't a mean bone in your body." Paige says with a chuckle.

"There are some stupid ones though." I tell Paige.

"Stupid? You're a straight A student." Emily reminds me.

"I never know how I'm suppose to act around Keenan." I confess sadly.

"I know it's hard, but you have to accept people for who they are." Emily tells me seriously.

"I do accept Keenan, and I think he is a really cool kid. I just never know what to say to him." I explain.

"Treat him like any other friend." Paige tells me with a smile.

"I'll do my best." I assure her.

"How was swim practice today?" Emily asks me curiously.

"It was great!" I lie.

"Are you excited for the big meet?" Paige asks me.

"I was actually hoping I could go to my soccer game instead." I say timidly.

"You committed to your swim team!" Emily reminds me.

"I know, but I also committed to my soccer team. I've already missed so many games, and coach won't let me play if I don't show up consistently." I tell them.

"Maybe you should just quit soccer, it's taking time away from your swim career." Emily tells me.

"Career?" I ask in disbelief.

"That's right, you need to start focusing." Emily tells me seriously.

"I'm a Sophomore in high school!" I mutter.

"You're a talented swimmer, and you want to start attracting some of the college recruiters." Paige says.

"Right." I say as I force a smile.

"I made you cupcakes for dessert." Emily says as she kisses my forehead.

"I really appreciate that Mom, but do you mind if I go straight to bed? I'm really tired from swim practice." I say with a fake yawn.

"Of course I don't mind, that just means more cupcakes for me and Paige." Emily teases.

"Love you both." I say as I hug my moms.

Line Break

I lay on my bed and sigh in frustration. I wish I could go to my soccer game instead of the stupid swim meet. I keep trying to tell my moms that I hate swimming, but I chicken out every time I get close. They have spent so much time and money on my swim career, and they want to see me excel at the sport. Both of my moms are Olympian gold medalist, so the bar is set pretty high for me. If I quit swim it would devastate the two people who I love the most.

I gasp when I realize that Riley Fitz is calling me, the only time we ever talk is when our families get together.

"Hey Riley." I say when I answer the phone.

"I'm sorry I called, but I need help and I don't know who to talk to..." Riley rambles nervously.

"Whoa, slow down. What's going on?" I ask her gently.

"I'm scared Meggie." I hear her whimper.

"Have you talked to your mom about this problem?" I ask her.

"I can't, she is acting really strange." She says with a sigh.

"What about James?" I ask her.

"He will go to my parents." Riley says frustrated.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" I ask her.

"I got a really strange text signed by the letter A." Riley says softly.

"What did the text say?" I ask her curiously.

"It said something about my family not being perfect, and that my mom is a teacher's pet." Riley tells me.

"It's probably some freak who is trying to mess with you." I tell her.

"I have a really strange feeling about this. I got the text right after I got into a fight with my mother." Riley says nervously.

"That's definitely strange." I say thoughtfully.

"What should I do?" Riley asks me.

"Ignore it for now." I decide.

"Okay thank you so much." Riley tells me gratefully.

"No problem, call me if you need anything else." I say an I hang up the phone.

Moments later my phone buzzes and I gasp when I realize that I have received a text from an unknown number.

You're not the only one who kept secrets from her parents in high school. Just ask your mom Emily, she has plenty to hide.

-A

Line Break

I ride my bike to Riley's house and knock on her front door frantically. Moments later Ezra Fitz answers the door.

"Meggie, it's nice to see you." Ezra says with a smile.

"I need to speak with Riley." I say seriously.

"She went out to dinner with James, she should be home soon though." Ezra tells me.

"I'll wait." I say determined.

"Come inside." Ezra says as he leads me to the living room.

I see Aria sitting on the couch while painting her daughter Mackenzie's nails.

"What are you doing here." Aria asks as she gets of the couch to give me a hug.

"I'm waiting for Riley." I explain.

"You don't want to hang out with my sister, she is very hormonal." Mackenzie warns.

"Kenzie!" Aria gasps.

"It's the truth." She says with a shrug.

Moments later Riley and James enter the living room.

"Meggie?" Riley says shocked.

"We need to talk." I tell her seriously.

Riley grabs my hand and leads me to her bohemian themed bedroom.

"What's up?" Riley asks me.

"I got a text from A." I murmur nervously.

"Are you serious?" Riley asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"I don't know what to do!" I tell Riley.

"Why is this A person targeting us?" Riley asks.

"Both of our texts had something to do with our mothers." I say thoughtfully.

"Should we tell them?" Riley asks me.

"I think so." I say with a sigh.

I pull out my phone and dial my mom Emily's number frantically.

"Hey honey. How is your bike ride?" My mom asks me.

"I'm at Aria's house, and I need you to come over right away." I say seriously.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Come over now!" I say as I hang up the phone.

"I'll go get my mom." Riley says as she races out of the room.

Moments later she comes back upstairs with a very confused looking Aria.

"Is everything okay?" Aria asks us concerned.

"We'll talk about it when my mom gets here." I tell Aria.

"Your mom is coming over?" Aria asks confused.

I nod my head and check the time on my phone.

"Did you like your high school teachers?" Riley asks her mom suddenly.

Aria gasps nervously as her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"What?" Riley asks confused.

At that moment my mom enters Riley's bedroom.

"Is everything okay?" She asks nervously.

"We need to tell you something very important." Riley says seriously.

"Go ahead honey." Aria says softly.

Riley and I gasp when our phones buzz at the same time.

Keep quiet or I'll shut you up for good.

-A

This A person is threatening our lives now?

"Riley." Aria says breaking the silence.

"Meggie and I just um wanted to um tell you how lucky we are to have mothers like you." Riley mumbles.

Really Riley? You couldn't have come up with a better lie?

"I love you Mom." I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you too." She says confused.

"What's actually going on here?" Aria asks as she raises her eyebrows.

"I just told you!" Riley says in frustration.

"Does this have something to do with that remark you made about me and my high school teachers?" Aria asks nervously.

"No! Who cares if you liked your teachers?" Riley says with an eye roll.

My mom and Aria both gasp when Riley says this.

"We should go." My mom says as she grabs my arm.

"Bye Riley." I say as my mom drags me out of the room.

**What did you think of this chapter? Who is your favorite daughter so far? Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Back to School Blues Part 1

Riley's POV

"Riley wake up!" Mackenzie shouts frantically.

"Why what's going on?" I ask sleepily.

"It's my first day of middle school, and I can't decide on an outfit to wear." Mackenzie says with a sigh.

"It's five thirty in the morning!" I tell her angrily.

"It's going to take me a long time to get ready, this is a very big day." She tells me seriously.

"Which outfits are you thinking of wearing? I ask her with a sigh.

"I can't decide between this dress or this dress." Mackenzie says as she holds out her two fanciest dresses.

"It's your first day of middle school, not high school prom." I say with an eye roll.

"So what's the attire." She asks confused.

"Jeans and a T-shirt." I explain.

"But that's what I wear everyday." Mackenzie says with a frown.

"Than wear a skirt." I say irritated.

"It's five thirty in the morning! What's going on in here?" My mom asks as she enters my bedroom.

"Mackenzie can't decide which outfit she wants to wear." I say as I bury my head under my pillow.

"Can't you worry about that when the sun comes up?" My mom asks Mackenzie.

"I have no clothes!" Mackenzie complains.

"I took you school shopping last week." My mom reminds her.

"I bought stuff that the sixth grade Mackenzie would wear, not the seventh grade Mackenzie." She says with an eye roll.

"What does the seventh grade Mackenzie wear?" My mom asks amused.

"She dresses just like Haley Rivers." Mackenzie tells us.

"No she doesn't, your father would have a stroke." My mom says with a chuckle.

"How are we even related?" I ask Mackenzie.

"You don't know where babies come from?" Mackenzie asks me shocked.

"I don't think that's what Riley ment." My mom say as she blushes.

"I'm tired!" I grumble.

"Both of you go back to sleep." My mom tells us.

"I'm in the middle of a crisis!" Mackenzie argues.

"I'll help you get ready in about an hour." My moms says as she kisses Mackenzie's forehead and leaves the room.

Line Break

After I finish getting ready for the day I make my way to the living room.

"Oh my gosh Riley." My dad says as he walks towards me.

"What? Do I look bad?" I ask nervously.

"Not at all. You like beautiful, just like your mother." My dad says with a smile.

"Thanks Dad." I say as I kiss his cheek.

"If you want a ride come with me now." James tells me in annoyance.

"She hasn't eaten." My mom protests.

"I'll get something at school." I say as I walk towards the front door.

"Have a great day!" My mom tells James and me.

Line Break

My first period of the day is English, and I have the "pleasure" of siting next to Sam Kahn. We have been going to the same school since kindergarten, but he never talks to me. I bet he makes fun of me with all the conceded jocks at this school.

"It's Riley right?" Sam asks me.

"Yup, I've only known you since kindergarten."I say as I pretend like I'm writing down the homework.

Of course he knows what my name is, what a jerk!

"Did you use to like me?" Sam asks suddenly.

"Why would you think that?" I ask with an eye roll.

"Because I use to think you were sweet, and now you're acting like a bitch." He tells me.

"I'm sorry." I say shocked.

"Don't sweat it." Sam says with a chuckle.

"I thought you didn't know who I was." I say as I raise my eyebrows.

"That was a lie. I know the names of all the pretty girls at this school." Sam says as he winks at me.

My cheeks turn a bright shade of red and I feel like a million butterflies are bouncing around in my stomach.

"You think I'm pretty?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Yeah." Sam says with a slight smile.

"Why don't you two express your undying love for each other at break?" Our English teacher asks us in annoyance.

I gasp when I realize that the class was listening in on our conversation. The teacher goes on and on about the class rules and expectations, while I stare at Sam in amazement. Other than my father, no boy has ever told me that I was pretty. Now Sam Kahn thinks that I am? Is this some stupid joke that Haley put him up to? After about an hour I hear the bell ring, and my classmates scurry out of the room.

"What class do you have next?" Sam asks me on the way out of the classroom.

"Biology with Wallace." I say as I twirl my hair.

"Same here! Can I carry your books?" Sam asks me.

"Um okay?" I say confused.

Line Break

"Did you know that my dad use to date your mom?" Sam asks me in Biology.

"I had no idea." I say truthfully.

"My dad has so many stories about your parents." Sam says with a chuckle.

"What kind of stories? My dad didn't go to Rosewood High." I tell him.

At that moment Sam's face falls

"You really don't know?" He asks me shocked.

"Know what?" I ask confused.

"Never mind." He mumbles.

"No, tell me!" I say in annoyance.

"How about I tell you over dinner at The Grill?" Sam asks with a suggestive smile.

"Tonight?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, unless that doesn't work for you." Sam tells me.

I never make plans without talking to my parents first. Would they let me go out with Sam?

"I think I have plans." I lie.

"What about Friday after the football game?" Sam asks me.

"I think I'm free." I say tentatively.

"It's a date." Sam says with a smile.

At that moment I receive a text message.

What would Mommy and Daddy say if they knew you were associating with the enemy?

-A

Enemy? What do my parents have against Sam Kahn?

Line Break

I sit in my brother's car and stare out the window absent-mindedly.

"What's going on with you Riley?" James asks me concerned.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I blurt out suddenly.

"Why?" He asks me obviously confused.

"No reason." I say with a sigh.

"I mean I never really thought about it, you're my little sister after all. But I think you're a cute girl." He tells me with a smile.

"Thanks." I say as the car pulls into my driveway.

"How was your first day?" My mom asks as I walk into to the living room.

"Good." I say as I force a smile.

"I baked you cookies if you're hungry." My mom says as she kisses my forehead.

"I'll have some later." I tell her.

Before my mom can stop me I run upstairs to my bedroom.

"Is she okay?" I hear my mom ask James.

"She was like this for the entire drive home." I hear James respond.

Line Break

I lay on my bed and finish doing all of my homework.

"Come in." I say when I hear a knock on my door.

To my surprise, I see both of my parents standing in the doorway.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your first day?" My dad asks as he envelopes me in a hug.

Before I can stop myself I burst into tears.

"Honey what's wrong?" My mom asks with a concerned expression.

I have a stalker watching my every move, I don't feel pretty, and I don't know anything about my mom and dad.

"N-nothing." I say through my sobs.

"Riley you're shaking." My dad says as he rubs my back gently.

"Can I go on a date?" I ask suddenly.

"A date?" My dad asks shocked.

"Yeah, James goes on them all the time." I say as I wipe away my tears.

"James is a senior and high school, and you're a sophomore. Besides, you don't want anything to do with boys." My dad says with a chuckle.

"Ezra, you're being unreasonable. She is fifteen years-old, Riley can go on dates if she wants to." My mom says as I shoot her a grateful smile.

"Only if James is your chaperone and you don't do anything inappropriate." My dad says as he stares at my mom angrily.

"Okay." I agree.

"Where do you plan on going?" My mom asks me.

"The Grill on Friday night after the football game." I tell her.

"With who?" My mom asks me.

"Sam Kahn." I reply nervously.

My mom and dad gasp at the same time.

"On second thought, maybe she is too young to start dating." My mom mutters.

"But you just said that I could!" I say confused.

"That was before she knew who you were going out with." My dad says as he shakes his head.

"What happened between you and Noel in high school?" I ask my mom.

"What are you talking about?" My mom asks me.

"Sam said that you use to date Noel, and that he has all kinds of stories about you and Dad." I tell my mom.

"What kind of ideas has this boy been putting into your head?" My mom asks me furiously.

"He hasn't told me anything, but now I want to know." I confess.

"Stay away from that boy and mind your own business!" My mom snaps.

I gasp in shock, I've never seen my mom this angry.

"Aria!" My dad says.

"Riley I want you to understand something, I love your father and that's all that matters." My mom says trying to calm down.

"What are you hiding?" I ask her determined.

"I'm not hiding anything! I can't believe you're taking Sam's word over your own mother's. I'm only the woman who birthed you, raised you, and protects you!" My mom screams as she storms out of the room.

"Dad, why is she acting like this?" I ask softly.

"She just worries about you." My dad says as he strokes my hair.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Don't worry about it, just tell her you're sorry and give her a hug." My dad says as he leaves my bedroom.

**What did you think? Will Riley find out about Aria and Ezra's past? How will she react? If I get 10 reviews I'll update tomorrow. The next chapter will Be in Haley's POV**


	7. Back to School Blues Part 2

Haley's POV

"Baby it's time to wake up." My dad whispers to me.

"Ugh." I mutter in annoyance.

"Come on, it's your first day of Sophomore Year." My dad reminds me.

"I'm up." I say with a sigh.

It takes me nearly half an hour to find the perfect outfit to wear on my first day back. I always have to look amazing for school, all eyes are always on me.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen to find my mom ironing a shirt for Cooper.

"Good morning." My mom tells me with a smile.

I roll my eyes in response. Things have been beyond awkward since my break down a few days ago. My parents are being more nice to me than usual, and they aren't spending as much time hovering over Serena.

"Hey Serena." My mom says as she walks downstairs.

"Good morning." Serena says as she kisses my mom's cheek.

Suck up!

"You look cute Haley." Serena tells me with a smile.

"Thanks." I say in a fake friendly voice.

I might look cute, but Serena looks drop dead gorgeous. She belongs on the cover of a magazine, not in a stupid town like Rosewood.

"We should go." Serena says as she waves goodbye to my mom.

Line Break

My day goes by smoothly, all the girls hover over me while all the guys admire me from afar. I'm talking in the quad with my friends when I see a sight that literally makes my eyes pop out of my head. Sam Kahn is walking with Riley Fitz! What is a stud like him doing talking to an artsy freak like her?

"My brother is waiting for me." Riley says as she says goodbye to Sam.

"Excuse me girls." I say as I rush over to Sam Kahn.

"Hey Haley! How was your summer?" Sam asks me with a friendly smile.

"It was good thanks." I say as I bat my eyelashes.

"Your mom is friends with Riley's mom right?" Sam asks as he stares at Riley from across the quad.

"Unfortunately." I say with an eye roll.

"Why is that? She seems like a nice girl." Sam tells me.

"Total bitch." I say with an eye roll.

"Wow! That's coming from you!" Sam says with a smirk.

"I'd watch it if I were you." I tell him seriously.

"And why is that?" He challenges.

"Serena was in the cabin during your brother's Fourth of July party." I say as a smile spreads across my face.

"S-so what?" He stutters nervously.

"I know what you did, and so does Serena." I tell him.

"What's it going to take for you to keep your big mouth shut?" He asks me furiously.

"I'm going to take Riley Fitz down, and you're going to help me." I say with a triumphant smile.

Line Break

I lay on my boyfriend Kyle's bed sigh to myself. Nothing feels right between us anymore, and he doesn't seem to care.

"What's wrong Haley?" Kyle asks as strokes my hair.

"Do think things have changed between us?" I blurt out suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" He asks me confused.

"Never mind." I say with a sigh.

"Are you coming to my football game on Friday?" Kyle asks me.

"Have I ever missed one of your games?" I ask him.

"No." He says with a chuckle.

At that moment Kyle presses his lips against mine eagerly. I pull away when he reaches for my skirt.

"Seriously?" He asks me in annoyance.

"I'm not ready." I tell him truthfully.

"What's the big deal? It's just sex." He tells me.

"I just want our first time to be special." I say hoping he will understand.

"It's not like I can afford a room at a five-star hotel." He says with an eye roll.

"It's not about where we do it." I say in frustration.

"Than what's the big deal?" He asks confused.

"I don't know." I admit.

"My parents aren't home, this is a very rare opportunity." He says seriously.

"Can't we just wait?" I ask him nervously.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if I drop you for a slutty freshman." He teases.

I stare at him uncomfortably.

"Baby that was joke! You're the most beautiful girl in tenth grade." He assures me.

"Would you still love me even if I wasn't beautiful?" I ask him curiously.

"Of course." Kyle says after thinking about it for a minute.

"I should get going." I say as I give him a little kiss.

"See you tomorrow." He says as I burst out of the room.

Line Break

"Where have you been all afternoon?" My dad asks me when I get home.

"Kyle's house." I explain.

"You're never going to guess what happened to me!" Serena says with a squeal.

"What?" I ask her curiously.

"Do you know that hot British exchange student?" She asks me.

"Everyone knows him." I say with a smile.

"He asked me out!" Serena says happily.

"Did you say yes?" I ask her excited.

"Of course!" Serena says as she envelopes me in a hug.

"You must really like him." I say thoughtfully.

Boys are always chasing after Serena, but it's very rare for her to commit to one.

"I dated a British boy once, he was gorgeous." My mom says with a chuckle.

My dad clears his throat from across the room.

"His name was Wren, he was also a total jerk." My mom says trying to correct herself.

"How was your first day of middle school?" I ask Cooper.

"It was awesome, all the eight grade girls love me." He says with a smile.

At that moment my phone buzzes.

I'd start stripping if you want to keep Kyle.

-A

Below the text is a picture of Kyle making out with another girl. I literally feel like I'm about to throw up.

"Hay is everything okay?" My mom asks me concerned.

"I've got to go." I say as I barge upstairs.

Line Break

I sit in my room and try to make sense of what's going on. Kyle is cheating on me? That's impossible right? Wrong, A sent me proof. I don't know what's bothering me more, that Kyle cheated on me or that I don't feel anything. Maybe A is right, the only way I can keep Kyle is if I take the next step with him. If I do maybe we will connect again.

"Haley can I come in?" My mom calls from outside of my room.

"Fine." I say.

"Why did you just leave like that?" My mom asks me concerned.

"Why do you care?" I ask her in annoyance.

"I'm really trying here Haley. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's bothering you." She tells me in a soft voice.

"Can I start the birth control pill?" I blurt out nervously.

"Are you having sex!" My mother asks me as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"No, but it's only a matter of time." I tell her.

"You're only a Sophomore." She mutters.

"I'm in a very serious relationship, Kyle and I have been going out for over a year." I remind her.

"Is he pressuring you?" My mom asks me seriously.

"Why would you think that?" I ask her.

"Because I know you Haley. You try to hide it, but you're soft." My mom tells me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask in annoyance.

"Sex actually means something to you." My mom says.

"You're right." I tell her.

"Than why are you about to give your virginity to Kyle?" My mom asks me.

"Because I love him!" I tell her.

"You honestly love him?" My mom asks me skeptically.

"Y-yes." I assure her.

"Are you 100% sure?" My mom asks as she raises her eyebrows.

"Well no, but no one is 100% sure about anything!" I say defensively.

"I was." My mom tells me softly.

I avoid eye contact and hold back tears.

"I want you to think about why you want to do this and if it's for the right reason. Have some self-respect Haley." My mom says as she leaves my room.

**What did you think? 10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. The next chapter will be told from Taylor's POV. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Back to School Blues Part 3

Taylor's POV

"Good morning Taylor!" My dad says as I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning." I say with a smile.

"Are you excited for the first day back?" My dad asks me.

"I guess." I say as I pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"Make sure you look out for Keenan." My dad tells me seriously.

"Don't I always?" I ask slightly hurt.

"You do, and I'm really proud of you because of it. I still worry about Keenan though." My dad confesses.

"I do too." I say with a sad sigh.

My dad wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead lovingly. At that moment my mom walks into the kitchen with Keenan.

"Taylor you look good!" Keenan says as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"So do you." I tell Keenan.

"Here is lunch money for you and Keenan." My mom says as she hands me twenty dollars.

"Why does Taylor always get to hold the money?" Keenan asks in annoyance.

"She never looses it." My mom says with a chuckle.

When my mom isn't looking I slip the money into my brother's hand. He shoots me a grateful smile.

"I can drive you." My mom tells me and Keenan.

"Soon Taylor will be driving to school." My dad says with a chuckle.

"What about me?" Keenan asks.

My parents look at each other uncomfortably, and a long silence passes between us.

"We should go." My mom says before kissing my dad goodbye.

Line Break

My first two periods went by slowly, and it's finally lunch time! I'm standing in the long cafeteria line with Keenan.

"What should I get Taylor?" Keenan asks as he looks at the menu.

"Whatever you want." I say with a smile.

"Isn't she pretty Taylor?" Keenan asks me suddenly.

"Who?" I ask confused.

Keenan points across the cafeteria to Haley Rivers. A startled gasp escapes my lips. The thought of Keenan liking a girl makes me sick, there is a good chance that she won't return his love.

"You think Haley Rivers is pretty?" A football player standing behind me in line asks Keenan.

"Yes." Keenan stutters nervously.

"I hate to break it to you kid, but she would never go out with you." Another jock says with a smirk.

Soon the entire crowd of football players are laughing shamelessly at Keenan.

"Would you bastards lay off?" I ask furiously.

"We are just preparing your brother for the real world, he won't always have you to hide behind." The jock tells me.

"What the Hell is going on here?" An angry voice asks.

I turn around and see James Fitz standing behind me.

"We were just having a friendly conversion with the retard and his sister." One jock says.

"Hey man watch it!" James says furiously.

"Or what?" The jock challenges.

James responds by hitting the boy right in the jaw. All of the guys gasp when he does this, James doesn't seem like the kind of boy who would throw a punch. The guys whisper among themselves and scurry out of the cafeteria.

"Those guys are absolute scum, don't listen to them Keenan." James says gently.

"I don't really care what they say, I'm use to it." Keenan says with a shrug.

Keenan's words break my heart, he doesn't deserve any of this. I try to hold back tears and be strong for Keenan's sake. James stares at me uncomfortably for a moment.

"Keenan do you mind saving our place in line? I need to talk to Taylor alone." James tells him.

"Okay." Keenan agrees.

James leads me to a quiet corner in the courtyard, and I break down in tears.

"It's okay Taylor." He says as he rubs my back gently.

"No it isn't! People are always treating Keenan that way, and it's all my fault." I say through my heavy sobs.

"Your fault?" James asks me confused.

"I'm his twin sister! I could have easily been the one who inherited the extra chromosome, but instead it was Keenan!" I say as I begin to shake uncontrollably.

"Taylor!" James says as he wraps his arms around me.

I hold on to James as tightly as I can, and I sob into his chest.

"I know that Keenan's disorder makes life harder for him, but it's what makes him the Keenan that we all love." James tells me.

"You don't get it! Keenan will never be able to get married, have kids, or even live without me or my parents watching over him all the time! It isn't fair!" I say as I begin to sob harder.

"Keenan is happy Taylor, that's all that really matters." James tells me gently.

"I guess." I say as try to wipe away my tears.

"Here." James says as he wipes off my face with a napkin.

"Thank you, for everything." I tell James gratefully.

"You're a really great girl Taylor, Keenan is lucky to have you." James says to me.

"Sometimes I think that I need him more than he needs me. I don't know if it counts, but Keenan is my best friend." I say.

"It definitely counts." James tells me.

I take a moment to stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I can drive you home if you home if you don't feel like going back to class." James offers.

"No thanks. There is only one period left, and I don't want to miss anything." I say with a small smile.

"You're smart Taylor, I'm sure you could catch up." James says with a chuckle.

Both of us start to laugh as we walk back to the cafeteria and get in line with Keenan. James Fitz thinks I'm smart? I gasp in fear when I hear my phone buzz.

I know that Keenan is happy, but I'll make sure you're not. James better not find out about your little school girl crush.

-A

Was A watching me?

Line Break

"Dad can I talk to you?" I ask him as I enter my kitchen.

"Of course, how was your first day?" He asks me.

"It was great." I lie.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" My dad asks me curiously.

"Do you know anyone who hates me?" I ask him seriously.

"I can't think of a single person. Why would you ask that?" My dad asks me concerned.

"I don't know, I guess I worry that I'm too competitive sometimes." I say with a sigh.

"There isn't anything wrong with being competitive, your ambition is what makes you such a great student and field hockey player." My dad says as he wraps his arms around me.

"I guess you have a point." I say with a sigh.

"Your mom is also very competitive, sometimes I have to let her win at scrabble." My dad whispers to me.

"Why?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Because if I don't she will pout for the rest of the evening." My dad says with a chuckle.

"Excuse me Toby Cavanaugh!" My mom says causing me and my dad to turn around.

"Honey, I didn't know you were home." My dad rambles nervously.

"You do not let me win at scrabble, you're just embarrassed that you can never beat me!" My mom tells him.

"You're right." My dad says as he winks at me.

"I'm done working for the day, so I challenge you to a game of scrabble." My mom tells my dad.

"Bring it." My dad challenges.

**What did you think? Are you a fan of Taylor and James? I'll update tomorrow if I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading and have a great day :)**


	9. Back to School Blues Part 4

Meggie's POV

I walk downstairs to the kitchen and see my two moms eating breakfast in their running gear.

"Good morning Meggie." My mom Paige says as she kisses my forehead.

"Good morning." I tell her.

"Are you excited to start school?" Emily asks me curiously.

"I actually am." I say with a smile.

"You started the year well." Emily says to me.

"It's the first day." I say confused.

"But you dominated in your swim meet on Saturday." Emily says as she kisses my forehead.

"We were so proud of you." Paige says happily.

"Thanks, that really means a lot." I say truthfully.

I gasp when I realize that tears are pouring out of Emily's eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?" I ask her gently.

"I just can't believe that you're my daughter. You work so hard at everything that you do, and you have such a kind heart." Emily says as she wraps her arms around me.

"You two do so much for me, and you taught me everything that I know." I say as I kiss Emily's face.

"Do kids at school ever tease you?" Paige asks me suddenly.

"About what?" I ask confused.

"Having two mothers." Paige tells me.

"No, but I wouldn't care if they did. You two love each other, and that's all that matters. If people at school are to shallow and naïve to realize that than they aren't worth my time. In fact you both inspire me so much, I think it's incredible that you had the courage to come out and be yourselves." I say thoughtfully.

"Meggie, you have no idea how much that means to us." Emily says to me.

"Come on, we'll give you a ride to school." Paige says as she kisses my forehead.

Line Break

I'm standing by a group of friends at lunch when my soccer coach approaches me.

"Meggie can I speak with you for a moment?" Coach Lee asks me.

"Sure." I say as she leads me to her office.

"I heard about your victory at the swim meet." She tells me with a smile.

"Yeah, it was a good race." I say with a sigh.

"You know how much we love you, right Meggie?" My coach asks me nervously.

"I think so." I tell her.

"That's why this is very hard for me to do." Coach Lee says with a sigh.

"What's going on?" I ask her nervously.

"I'm afraid we can't keep you on our roster because of how many games and practices you've missed." She says with a sad smile.

At that moment tears begin to pour out of my eyes.

"Coach, please don't kick me off the team. I love playing soccer, and I've worked so hard." I say through my tears.

"I know honey, but you also love to swim. Your being on the soccer team isn't fair to any of our players, or to your swim coach." Coach Lee says apologetically.

"If I don't miss anymore practices will you let me back on the team?" I ask her hopefully.

"I don't see how that's possible with your intense swim schedule." She tells me.

"I'll make it work." I assure her.

"Let's make a deal. If you prove that you're committed, I'll put you back on the roster at the end of the month." Coach Lee says after thinking about it for a minute.

"Thank you so much Coach! I promise I won't let you down." I say as I bolt out of the office.

"Meggie wait!" She calls out.

"Yeah." I say as I peer into the office.

"Stop worrying about letting other people down, you're important too." She tells me seriously.

"I guess I am." I say with a small smile.

Line Break

Soccer practice just ended, but I stay behind and work on my shooting. I had to do a lot of scheming to make it to practice today. I told my swim coach that I was feeling ill and had to go straight home after school, but instead I went to soccer practice. Lying isn't really my thing, but I don't have a choice at this point.

"How's the shooting coming along?" I hear a voice ask.

I turn around to see Zach Danssert, the star of the boy's soccer team watching me.

"Um good." I say nervously.

"It's Meggie right?" He asks me.

"How did you know that?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Coach was telling me about what a promising future you have." He explains.

"For swim?" I ask him.

"No, soccer." He says with a small smile.

"She thinks that?" I ask skeptically.

"You seem surprised." Zach says confused.

"It's just that all I ever hear about is swim." I say with a sigh.

"Does that bother you?" He asks curiously.

"It's all I've ever known, my moms are both professional swimmers." I tell him.

"Did you say moms?" Zach asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yes, moms. As in two." I say trying to contain my anger.

"I wasn't trying to insult your family. I have gay uncles, and I'm close to them." Zach says to me.

"Oh." I say as my cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"Your moms are both professional swimmers? You must have a lot of pressure on you." He says with a chuckle.

"I guess I do." I say with a sigh.

"I get it, my older brother plays soccer at UCLA." Zach tells me.

"He must be an incredible player." I say in amazement.

Zach clears his throat in a joking manner.

"You're great too, I've seen you play." I say trying to fix my mistake.

"Thanks Meggie." He says with a small smile.

An awkward silence passes between us and I stare nervously at the ground.

"So are your moms picking you up?" Zach asks me suddenly.

"No, I usually walk home." I say to him.

"I just got my license, can I drive you?" He asks me hopefully.

I don't really know this Zach kid. Can I trust him?

"Sure." I say against my better judgement.

Zach smiles and leads me to his car.

Line Break

"Ronaldo is definitely better than Beckham." Zach tells me passionately.

"Are you kidding? Ronaldo is awesome, but Beckham is way better." I argue.

"Ronaldo can get past any defender in the world!" Zack says.

"Yeah, but he is way to showy for my liking." I say with an eye roll.

"Showy or not, Ronoldo always comes through for his team." Zack says as he looks directly into my eyes.

"You have a point." I say defeated.

"Is this your house?" Zach asks as he points to my driveway.

"This is it." I say with an awkward smile.

"I had a lot of fun talking to you, we should practice together sometime." Zach says nervously.

"We should, thanks for the ride." I say as I get out of the car.

When I enter the kitchen my moms are waiting for me.

"How did you get home so early?" Emily asks me curiously.

"A friend gave me a ride." I tell her.

"Which friend." Paige asks.

"You don't know him." I say a little to quickly.

"Him?" Emily asks as a smile spreads across her face.

"Why isn't your hair wet?" Paige asks before I can respond.

"We did fitness outside of the pool." I lie.

"How was your first day?" Emily asks me.

"Pretty good." I say with a smile.

I gasp nervously when I hear my phone buzz.

**You better tell your moms what you're hiding before I do.**

**Kisses!**

**-A**

"I have a ton of homework that I should get started on." I say as I run to my room.

"But it's only your first day." Emily says confused.

**What did you think of this chapter. Yes or no for Zach and Meggie? I'll update tomorrow if I get 15 reviews. Thanks thanks for reading :) **


	10. Reconciliation?

Riley's POV

I sit alone in my room and read one of my favorite books. I'm probably the only sophomore who isn't going to the football game tonight. I haven't spoken with Sam since my mom's blow up, and running into him at the game would be beyond awkward. I slam my book shut when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"You can come in." I shout.

"Hey Rye." My mom says as she enters my bedroom.

"Hey." I say as I avoid eye contact.

I haven't had a real conversation with my mother since our fight on Monday night. I wonder what she wants.

"Are you going to the football game tonight?" My mom asks me as she sits on my bed.

"No, I wouldn't want to have a run-in with Sam." I say cooly.

"Riley I'm going to ask you something, and I want to hear the truth." My mom tells me seriously.

"Go ahead." I tell her.

"Have you spoken with Sam Kahn?" She asks me.

"No, not since you told me not to." I say honestly.

"Then what's going on with you?" My mom asks me curiously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"I know you're hiding something from me." My mom tells me softly.

"I'm not hiding anything!" I say slightly angered.

"Really Riley? Why do you have to leave the room every time your phone buzzes, and why are you being so distant?" My mom asks me.

"Why do you think Mom? You're keeping all these secrets from me, and I feel like you're a complete stranger!" I say as I begin to sob.

"Riley!" My mom says as she wraps her arms around me and cradles me like I'm a baby.

"What's going on in here?" My dad asks as he opens the door to my room.

"Ezra, can I have some time alone with Riley?" My mom asks my dad.

"Sure." My dad says as he leaves the room.

"I'm not a stranger Riley, I'm your mother. I only keep secrets from you because I want what's best for you, James, and Mackenzie." My mom says with a sigh.

"If I were you I'd tell me before someone else does." I say seriously.

"You told me you that weren't speaking with Sam." My mom says confused.

"I'm not taking about Sam!" I say frustrated.

"Who would tell you anything about me?" My mom asks as look of panic washes over her face.

"No one specifically, but Rosewood is a small town, gossip spreads quickly." I tell her.

"Do you remember when we had that discussion about when I met your father and our age differences?" My mom asks me.

"Yes." I say with a nod.

"We kept our relationship hidden for the first few months so that people wouldn't judge us." My mom starts to say.

"So what's the big deal?" I ask confused.

"When we finally went public with our relationship a lot of people assumed that your father was taking advantage of me, including Sam's father. I don't want you thinking that my relationship with your father is anything other than what it is." My mom explains.

"You think that Sam is trying to tell me bad things about your relationship with Dad?" I ask as realization finally hits me.

"Exactly." My mom says as she nods her head.

"I wouldn't let some stupid boy change the way that I feel about you and Dad." I assure her.

"I did." My mom says with a small laugh.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"My parents hated your dad when they found out about our relationship. I went against them to keep him." My mom says with a sad smile.

"Your relationship with Grandma and Grandpa seems okay now." I say thoughtfully.

"We reconciled after they realized how much he loves me." My mom explains.

"How did they realize that?" I ask curiously.

"My senior year of high school someone tried to hurt me, and your father was there when I needed him." My mom says nervously.

"Someone tried to hurt you? Who?" I ask concerned.

"That person is gone now, she did things to hurt Hanna, Spencer, and Emily too." My mom says as her body tenses up.

"Mom what's wrong? You're shaking!" I say as I try to figure out what's going on.

"I'm fine." My mom says as tears begin to stream down her face.

"You're not fine! Should I get Dad?" I ask as I start to get off my bed.

"No, I'm really fine. I just get upset about what happened sometimes." My mom says as she wipes away her tears.

"If you say so." I tell her gently.

"I love you so much Riley." My mom says in a shaky voice.

"I love you too." I say as I kiss my mom's cheek.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the football game?" My mom asks me.

"I don't really feel like going." I say with a sigh.

"I never really enjoyed those either." My mom says with a chuckle.

"And I thought I was the only one who didn't see the point." I say as we both start to laugh.

"It's Friday night, is there anything special you want to do?" My mom asks me curiously.

"Can we have a family movie night?" I ask hopefully.

"James is at the football game and Mackenzie is hanging out with friends." My mom tells me.

"Oh." I say disappointed.

"How about the two of us watch a movie together?" My mom suggests.

"That sounds fun." I say with a smile.

"Come on." My mom says as she leads me downstairs.

When we arrive my dad is in the living room waiting for us.

"Is everything okay Riley?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I tell him.

"I'm going to make popcorn." My mom says as she leaves the room and goes into the kitchen.

"Dad, who tried to hurt Mom when she was in high school?" I ask him quietly.

"How did you find out about that?" He asks me panicked.

"Mom told me the vague details, but she won't tell me anything specific." I say with a sigh.

"There is a reason Riley, you should really start minding your own business." My dad says harshly.

"Dad..." I start to say.

"Drop it Riley, unless you want to upset your mother." My dad says in a warning voice.

"What movie do you want to watch?" My mom asks me as she enters the living room.

"I'm fine with whatever." I say with a nervous smile.

Line Break

My mom and I rented some stupid chick flick, and we are about halfway through the movie. I flinch when I hear my phone buzz.

"Homey, is everything okay?" My mom asks me concerned.

"Yeah." I say as I force a smile.

I gasp in relief when I realize that the text isn't from A, but a group text sent to my entire grade. My jaw drops when I see a picture of Haley's boyfriend Kyle kissing a slutty senior. Below the picture is a caption.

**Ouch, Kyle has girls on the side. I can't imagine what poor Haley is feeling, she has known about this for almost a week!**

"Was that James?" My mom asks with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"No, it was a group message." I say truthfully.

The answer is good enough for my mom, and she refocuses on the movie.

Moments later I receive another text. To my dismay, this one is from A.

**Haley isn't the only one with secrets. Keep digging and you'll find out some scandalous information about Mommy.**

**Kisses **

**-A**

"M-mom?" I start to say.

"Yeah Riley." She responds.

I consider asking her about what the text message means, but then I remember what my dad told me. I don't want to upset my Mom more than I already have.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." My mom says as she kisses my forehead.

**What did you think? How long will it take for the girls to find put what happened to their moms when they were in high school? I'll update tomorrow if I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Break-Ups and Make-Ups

Haley's POV

After the football game, I leave my circle of friends to buy a water. For some strange reason, everyone is staring and pointing at me.

"If Kyle dates other girls on the side, do you date other boys on the side?" The boy standing in line behind me asks.

"Kyle doesn't date girls on the side." I say with an eye roll.

"Whatever you say!" Another boy calls out to me.

What was that all about? I find my friends, and they immediately stop their conversation when they see me.

"Why is everyone acting so strange?" I ask confused.

"You should have told us about Kyle." My friend Katie says angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I ask frustrated.

Katie pulls out her phone and shows me a picture of Kyle kissing another girl. It's the same picture that A sent to me.

"Who else has seen this?" I ask panicked.

"The entire school." My friend Alyssa tells me.

Tears begin to roll down my face when I see Kyle approaching me.

"Haley we need to talk." He tells me seriously.

"I have nothing to say to you." I say cooly.

"Come with me now." He says aggressively.

I sigh and follow Kyle to his car.

"It isn't what it looks like." Kyle tells me softly.

"Really? That wasn't a picture of you kissing another girl." I say sarcastically.

"It only happened once. You and I have fought a lot lately, and I needed to blow off some steam." He explains.

"You cheated on me." I say trying to hide the hurt that I'm feeling.

"I know, and it was a terrible mistake. Please forgive me." Kyle begs.

I think about it for a moment, but then I remember the conversation that I had with my mother. She is right, I need to have some self-respect.

"I can't." I say as I begin to open the car door.

"What are you saying?" Kyle asks me.

"We are over." I say softly.

"You're making a big mistake." He warns me.

"No, I don't think that I am." I argue.

Less than a second later, Kyle punches me forcefully in the stomach. I moan in pain and stare at him shocked.

"You better not tell anyone about that." He growls angrily.

I nod my head and bolt out of the car. I run to the elementary school's playground where I continue to sob hysterically. My boyfriend, well ex boyfriend, just hit me. If I tell anyone Kyle might get in trouble, and I still care about him. I'll just stay away from Kyle and not mention it to anyone. I gasp when I hear my phone buzz, the text message is from A.

**Ouch! Do you need some ice for that bruise?**

**-A**

A humiliated me in front of the entire school, and is holding my secret over me. Who hates me this much? Riley Fitz is the first person who comes to mind. What could her motives be? Maybe she wants to get revenge on me, I've been mean to her since middle school. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Riley for the entire evening. She was probably watching Kyle and me. I can't believe Riley is cunning enough to pull something like this off. This isn't going to end unless I stop it myself.

Line Break

I arrive at Riley's house and knock on her door frantically. Riley opens the door and stares at me shocked.

"Haley?" Riley says surprised.

"We need to talk." I whisper.

"Um okay, come upstairs." Riley says as she leads me to her room.

I haven't been in the room since before Riley and I stopped being friends. She sure has changed it a lot.

"What's up?" Riley asks me suddenly.

"You know what's up." I growl angrily.

"I really don't." Riley says with an eye roll.

"You had me fooled, I never thought you were capable of something like this." I say as I start to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asks me confused.

"I'm talking about you being a stalker." I say with a smirk.

"I'm not a stalker." Riley says defensively.

"I have enough problems without you humiliating me in front of the entire school!" I scream furiously.

"Haley..." Riley starts to say.

Before she can finish her sentence, I slap Riley across the face with all the force that I have in my body. A look of fear and vulnerability washes over her face, and she begins to sob. Guilt overtakes my body as soon as I see this. Riley isn't A, she doesn't have it in her.

"I'm sorry Riley." I say softly.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" Riley asks through her heavy sobs.

"I don't hate you." I say as I rub her back gently.

"Really? You were my best friend, and then you decided to turn everyone against me." She says with a sniffle.

"You don't get it Riley." I say with a sigh.

"Then explain to me." She tells me.

"You have everything, I've always been jealous of that." I confess.

"I have everything? All the boys in our grade are in love with you, and all the girls follow you around like you're God." Riley says in disbelief.

"None of them actually like me. My "friends" are the first people to spread rumors about me." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"And you hate me because of that?" Riley asks.

"Like I said, I don't hate you. I wish I could be like you." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"Why would you want that? You're the coolest girl in our grade, I'm just some artsy freak with no friends." Riley says with a sigh.

"You know who you are, but I don't." I say sadly.

"You're Haley Rivers! People part like the Red Sea when they see you walking down the hallway. You're a leader, and everyone knows it." Riley says with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, for everything." I tell Riley truthfully.

"I am too. I don't know if we can ever be friends again, but we can start by not being enemies." Riley tells me.

"Since we aren't enemies, can I ask you something?" I ask Riley seriously.

"Sure." Riley says as she lays down on her bed.

"I've been getting these really strange text messages from someone who knows things about me." I start to say.

"A?" Riley asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"You too?" I ask in disbelief.

"And Meggie." Riley tells me.

"I thought you were A, that's why I hit you." I confess.

"Was A the person who sent the picture message of Kyle and that senior to our entire school?" Riley asks.

"For sure." I tell her.

"What are we going to do Haley?" Riley asks me terrified.

"We have to tell someone." I say decisively.

"We can't, A threatened to kill Meggie and me." Riley says nervously.

"A wants to kill you? We need to go to the police!" I say seriously.

"No, I'm scared." Riley says through her tears.

"Riley this person is crazy! We are in danger, and we can't let A hurt us anymore." I say trying to persuade her.

"You're right." Riley says with a sigh.

At that moment we hear footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Who is that?" I ask Riley terrified.

"My parents went out to dinner, my brother is at the game, and my sister is at a friend's house." Riley says as a look of panic washes over her face.

"We need to hide." I whisper.

Riley opens the door to her closet and we both squeeze in. Fear overtakes my body when I hear the bedroom door open.

**What did you think? Who is the intruder and what's going to happen to Haley and Riley? I'll update tomorrow if I get 15 reviews. Thank you so much for reading!**


	12. Rejection Hurts

Taylor's POV

After the football game, I go to a big after party at Sam Kahn's cabin with a group of field hockey players. I'm not really into these, but James was also invited.

"Look at those two! My friend Kristen says as she gestures towards Serena Rivers and her hot British boyfriend.

"I think they've had a few beers." I say as Serena stumbles on her way up the stairs.

"I wonder if she's heard about Haley and Kyle." Kristen says curiously.

"Probably, the entire school has!" I exclaim.

I gasp when I see a senior football player approach me.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asks as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Um no thanks." I say as I push him away from me.

"Let's go to the bonfire!" Kristen says as she leads me outside.

I sit with a group of kids as we play a pointless game of never have I ever. I look across the backyard and see James siting alone.

"Excuse me." I say as I leave the circle.

"Hey James." I say as I approach him.

"What's up Taylor?" He asks me.

"I just came to check on you. Why are you sitting out here alone?" I ask him.

"I'm not really in the mood for a party." He says with a sigh.

"Why, what's wrong?" I ask him curiously.

"Have you ever liked someone so much that you want to throw up when you see them talking to another person?" He asks me.

"You have no idea!" I say with an eye roll.

"I guess that's how I'm feeling tonight." He says with a sad smile.

Could James be talking about me? Maybe he saw me talking to that football player and thought something was going on between us.

"I mean nobody really understands her like I do. I'm sure her new boyfriend only likes her for what's on the outside." James says with a sigh.

My heart shatters, he definitely isn't talking about me.

"Who are you talking about?" I ask him curiously.

"If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone else." He says.

"I promise." I assure him.

"Serena Rivers." James whispers.

"Serena? How could you like her?" I ask him angrily.

"Huh?" James says confused.

"You've known her for your entire life, and she doesn't even know you exists!" I say frustrated.

"Thanks Taylor, I really needed to hear that." James says as he starts to walk away.

"James wait!" I call out.

"What?" He asks me cooly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling. I just think that you can do so much better, move on." I tell him.

"You're right Taylor, I'm chasing after someone who I can never have. You're a smart girl." He says with a charming boyish smile.

Before I can stop myself, I lean into James and kiss him passionately.

"Taylor!" James says as he pulls away from me shocked.

"I can't believe I just did that." I mumble nervously.

"Wait, do you like me?" He asks as a look of realization washes over him.

I nod my head slowly and tears begin to pour out of my eyes.

"Taylor we would never work. In my eyes, you're still the same little girl who would come over to play with Riley." James says softly.

"I'm not that little girl anymore!" I say trying to convince him.

"Maybe not, but you're young. You need to find a boy who is your own age." James says as he rubs my back gently.

"You're a jerk!" I say furiously.

"Taylor I'm just being honest with you." He tells me seriously.

"If you don't like me, why have you been leading me on? Are you trying to break my heart?" I ask him angrily.

"How have I lead you on?" He asks me confused.

"The other day in the cafeteria, when you stood up for me and Keenan." I remind him.

"I did that because I genuinely care about you two!" He says defensively.

"Right, you care about us." I say with an eye roll.

"Taylor I love you, but not as a girlfriend, as a cousin or a little sister." He tells me gently.

"Well I hate you!" I say as I begin to storm off.

"Come on Tay, you don't mean that!" James says as he begins to chase after me.

"Yes I do, just stay away from me!" I say as I shove him roughly.

"If that's what you want." James says hurt.

"Have fun chasing after Serena." I say with tears streaming down my face.

Line Break

I sit alone on the stairwell and try to keep tears from falling.

"Taylor what's wrong?" I hear a voice ask.

I turn around and see Meggie Fields staring at me concerned.

"Nothing!" I say harshly.

Meggie's face falls, I know I hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry Meggie, I'm just not in the mood to talk." I say apologetically.

"I understand." Meggie says with a small smile.

Right then my phone buzzes, it's a text message from A.

**Poor Taylor! Rejection hurts doesn't it?**

**-A **

"I'm so done with this!" I scream as I chuck my phone across the room.

Meggie stares at me shocked and hands me my shattered phone.

"Thanks." I say with no emotion.

"Taylor, is someone threatening you?" Meggie asks me seriously.

"Why would you think that?" I ask her curiously.

"I don't know." Meggie says as she avoids eye contact.

"You're right, someone is threatening me." I say to her.

"A?" Meggie asks me.

"How did you know that?" I ask her in amazement.

"A is threatening me and Riley too." Meggie confesses.

"No way!" I say in disbelief.

"I'm calling Riley." Meggie says as she pulls out her phone.

"Put it on speaker." I tell her.

Meggie nods and the phone begins to ring.

"Meggie I need your help!" Riley cries.

"Why what's going on?" Meggie asks her.

"Haley and I are locked in a dark room and I have no idea where we are!" Riley says as she begins to sob.

"Haley?" Meggie asks confused.

"Yeah, I've been getting texts from A too." I hear Haley say through her heavy sobs.

"I have too!" I say.

"T-Taylor?" Riley says in disbelief.

"Yeah. What did A do to you?" I ask them.

"I don't know! The last thing I remember was hiding in Riley's closet and then I woke up in a dark room!" Haley tells us.

"Riley what do you remember?" I ask her.

"I remember being hit on the back of the head by someone wearing a black hoodie." Riley says in a shaky voice.

"I'm calling 911." I say as I pull my phone out.

"No!" Riley and Haley shout at the same time.

"Why not?" Meggie asks irritated.

"A left us a note saying that if we tell the police anything he or she will kill us!" Haley says as she begins to sob.

"I want my mom!" I hear Riley say

"You both need to calm down." I tell them.

"Calm down? This psycho kidnapped us!" Haley says furiously

"I know, but we need to start being productive." I say seriously.

"Okay, so what you have in mind?" Meggie asks me.

Meggie and I receive a text message at the same time.

**Want to save your frenemies? Meet at the church in an hour, and come alone. **

**-A**

"It looks like we're going to the church." I say as bravely as I can.

**What did you think of the scene between Taylor and James, and what is going to happen to the girls? I'll rump date tomorrow if I can get 15 reviews. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this :)**


	13. Saving the Frenemies

Meggie's POV

"How are we going to get to the church on time?" I ask Taylor panicked.

"I would ask James to give us a ride, but we aren't exactly on good terms." Taylor says with a sigh.

"It's probably better that he doesn't know about A kidnapping his little sister." I tell Taylor.

"Hey Meggie." I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn around and see Zach Danssert smiling at me.

"Hey Zach." I say as a blush covers my cheeks.

"We don't have time for this Meggie!" Taylor says under her breath.

"I have to go." I tell Zach apologetically.

"Already?" Zach asks disappointed.

"Yes, already." Taylor says in annoyance.

"Zach can you give us a ride to the church?" I ask him suddenly.

"You're going to church this late on a Friday night? That's dedication!" Zach says with a chuckle.

"We aren't going to Mass, my mom just needs me to give Father Ackard a check." Taylor lies.

"I don't mind taking you, this party isn't fun at all." Zach tells us.

"Thank you so much!" I tell him gratefully.

"Don't mention it." He says with a smile.

Line Break

"Here we are." Zach says as we pull up to the church.

"I'll se you at school on Monday." I say sweetly.

"Don't you want a ride home?" He asks confused.

"No!" Taylor blurts out.

"Our moms are meeting us." I lie.

"Okay, I'll see around." Zach says as he drives away.

"You like him don't you?" Taylor says in a sing-song voice.

"We need to find Riley and Haley." I say avoiding the question.

We both gasp when our phones buzz at the same time.

**Go to top of the bell tower.**

**-A**

Taylor and I sprint up the stairs of the church. To my surprise, the top of the bell tower is empty.

"Great, A tricked us." Taylor says with a frown.

"Taylor, Meggie!" I hear Haley call.

"Where is your voice coming from?" I ask.

"I don't know!" Haley says annoyed.

"It's coming from behind this closed-door." Taylor says as she gestures towards a hidden door.

"It's locked!" I say as I try to open the door.

"I found a key!" Taylor exclaims.

I put the key into the lock, and the door immediately opens. Riley and Haley run out of the storage closet as quickly as they can with tears streaming down their faces.

"You found us!" Riley says as she wraps her arms around me.

"A told us where to look." Taylor says to her.

Haley and Riley's phones buzz at the same time.

**You made it out this time, next time you won't be so lucky!****  
**

**-A **

"Who hates us this much!" Haley asks terrified.

"I think this person is all bluff." Taylor says with an eye roll.

"Bluff? This person locked Riley and me in a storage closet!" Haley says angrily.

"You're lucky Meggie and I found you." Taylor snaps.

"Stop fighting!" I tell them seriously.

"What are we going to do about A?" Riley asks.

"We are all going to my house discuss this." Haley says firmly.

Line Break

Hanna and Caleb are sitting in the living room when we arrive at Haley's house.

"Hey girls!" Hanna exclaims.

I can tell by the look in her eyes that us being here without our moms is shocking.

"Hello Aunt Hanna." I say politely.

"Haley, why are you and Riley crying?" Caleb asks concerned.

"I broke up with Kyle." Haley says.

"I'm so sorry honey." Hanna says sympathetically.

"What about you Riley?" Caleb asks her.

Riley doesn't respond, she just bursts into tears.

"Should I call your mom?" Hanna asks as she walks over to Riley.

"No thank you." Riley says in a shaky voice.

"We just need some alone time." Haley says as she leads us to her room.

"Thank goodness your mom didn't ask anymore questions!" Taylor says relieved.

"What the Hell was that Riley?" Haley asks her angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asks confused.

"You almost blew our cover!" Haley screams.

"Lay off of her!" I say as I wrap a single arm around Riley's shoulder.

"You need to learn how to lie." Taylor tells Riley.

"Yeah, what do you tell your mom when you're trying to sneak out of the house?" Haley asks her curiously.

"I never sneak out of the house." Riley tells us.

"That's another thing we need to work on." Haley says with a playful smile.

"Let's focus on finding out who's stalking us!" Taylor says in annoyance.

"Okay. We should make a list of everyone who hates us." I suggest.

"Great idea, Haley hand me a piece of paper." Taylor commands.

Haley nods and hands Taylor an old notebook.

"Meggie do you know anyone who would want to hurt you?" Taylor asks me.

"Not to this extent." I say with a sigh.

"Riley what about you?" I ask her.

"My mom thinks that Sam Kahn's dad is trying to hurt my family." Riley tells us.

"Why?" I ask her curiously.

"My mom won't tell me a thing." Riley says a little to quickly.

"Okay, I'll add Sam Kahn to the list." Taylor says as she writes down his name.

"Haley?" Taylor asks.

"Kristen Cullen, her boyfriend has a thing for me. Then there is Sarah Shulken, I told the entire school that she has STD's. Tina Clearly hates me for calling her an ugly whore." Haley starts to say.

She says about twenty more names before Taylor cuts her off.

"Haley those people may dislike you, but what do they have against the rest of us?" Taylor asks her.

"You have a point." Haley tells her.

"I just remembered something!" Riley says as her face lights up.

"What?" Haley, Taylor, and I ask at the same time.

"My mom told me that someone tried to hurt her and your moms while they were in high school! Could the same person be after us?" Riley asks.

"What exactly did your mom say?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing more than what I told you. I tried to ask her about it, but she started crying." Riley tells us.

"She started crying?" Haley asks in amazement.

"That's not even the worst part! When I asked my dad about it he told me never to bring it up around my mom again." Riley exclaims.

"Riley you need to get more information!" I tell her seriously.

"I don't want to upset my mom." Riley says with a sigh.

"We should all ask our moms about their high school experiences." Haley tells us.

"Wait a minute! I got a text from A while I was at the party, how could he or she have been with Haley and Riley at the same time?" Taylor asks us.

"What if there is more than one stalker?" Riley asks nervously.

"I don't know if I can handle this!" I say terrified.

"We all need to talk to our moms. That's the only way we can figure this out." Taylor tells me gently.

"Riley you need to go on a date with Sam Kahn." Haley says suddenly.

"What? My parents would kill me!" Riley says dramatically.

"You aren't a baby anymore, who cares what Mommy and Daddy think?" Haley asks with an eye roll.

"Why would I go out with Sam if he could be A?" Riley asks confused.

"So you can get information on him!" Haley explains.

"She is right Riley." I say to her.

"Fine, but if I do this, I'm not saying anything to my mom." Riley tells us stubbornly.

"That's fair." Haley says as she nods her head.

"We all know what we have to do." Taylor says as she slams the notebook shut.

**What did you all think? What will the girls ask their moms and how will they respond? 15 reviews and I'll update tommorow. Thanks for reading :) **


	14. My First Kiss

Riley's POV

After a terrifying experience, I arrive back at my house.

"Riley where have you been? I thought you were going right to bed after the movie!" My mom exclaims.

"I changed my mind." I say a little to quickly.

"Why?" My dad asks confused.

"Um Haley needed to talk to me." I say panicked.

"Haley Rivers?" My dad asks shocked.

"That's the one." I say with a nervous smile.

"Is everything okay?" My mom asks still trying to comprehend the situation.

"You bet!" I say as I sprint upstairs.

I turn off the lights to my bedroom and try to close my eyes. Unfortunately, I can't get the image of the person wearing a black hoodie hitting me on the back of the head and dragging me away. I sigh and walk to my older brother's room, he wouldn't let anything happen to me. James is already asleep when I enter his room, so I climb into his bed quietly. I'm not quiet enough, and James's eyes shoot open moments later.

"Riley, what are you doing in here?" He asks me angrily.

"I had a bad dream." I lie.

"You're fifteen years old, I think you can handle it." James says in annoyance.

"Please don't make me leave, I'm scared." I say as tears begin to stream down my face.

"Why are you scared?" James asks as his voice softens.

I avoid eye contact and continue to cry.

"Riley!" He says trying to snap me out of my trance.

"It's just my dream." I lie nervously.

"Then go back to your room." James says flatly.

"Please don't make me." I whimper.

"I'll let you stay here if you tell me what's going on." James says stubbornly.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Mom and Dad? I ask him.

"Yeah." James says.

"Someone wants to hurt me." I say softly.

"Who? Is it that boy who Mom and Dad don't like?" James asks furiously.

"No." I say as I shake my head.

"Who is it? I'll kick his ass." James says as he wraps his arms around me protectively.

"I can't tell you." I say apologetically.

"Yes you can Riley! You're my baby sister, I won't let anyone hurt you." James says as he rubs my back gently.

"If I say anything else, the person will hurt both of us." I say as I turn away from him.

James doesn't respond, he simply rolls out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask him confused.

"To get Dad." James tells me.

"No, you promised!" I yell.

"I can't keep that promise, especially if you are in danger." James says to me.

"I'm not in danger!" I protest.

"Tell me who is hurting you and why." James says.

"Give me two weeks, if I don't solve it you can go to Mom and Dad." I say with a sigh.

"If things escalate any further, you have to tell me." James says seriously.

"Deal." I say in relief.

"Get some sleep." James tells me gently.

Line Break

My eyes flutter open when I hear the door to James's bedroom open.

"Wake up James, we are going to play catch." I hear my dad say.

"You woke up Riley." James tells my dad.

"What are you doing in here sweetheart?" My dad asks me.

"I had a bad dream so I came in here." I say with a nervous smile.

"James is everything okay?" My dad asks him.

James looks like he is going to spill everything, but I shoot him a pleading look.

"Yup." James says with fake enthusiasm.

"Let's get going." My dad tells him.

Line Break

I'm sitting in my room and reading a book when I hear my phone ring. I quickly answer when I realize that it's Taylor.

"Hey Riley! I didn't wake you did I?" Taylor asks me.

"No, good morning." I tell her.

"Have you gotten any more texts from A?" She asks me.

"No, have you?" I ask her.

"No." She says flatly.

"So what's up?" I ask her.

"Have you spoken to Sam Kahn?" She blurts out.

"Um not yet." I tell Taylor.

"Call him." Taylor commands.

"I'll wait until Monday." I say in annoyance.

"Riley are you forgetting what happened to you last night? We need answers, and we need them quickly." Taylor says seriously.

"If Sam is A, I don't think I should be alone with him." I argue.

"Haley, Meggie, and I are going to follow you and Sam to the Apple Rose Grill at 10 o'clock. If he tries to hurt you, we will be there to stop him." Taylor says quickly.

"Wow, you have this all figured out." I say in amazement.

"You won't see me, but I'll see you at 10." Taylor says as she hangs up the phone.

Taylor is right, we need answers. I pull out my cell phone and send Sam a text message.

**Meet me at the Apple Rose Grill at 10 o'clock, don't be late. **

**-Riley Fitz **

Line Break

I arrive at the Apple Rose Grill and see Sam sitting alone at a table by the window. I give him a small wave and take a seat next to him nervously.

"Hey Sam." I say flatly.

"What's going on with you Riley?" He asks me seriously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"You cancelled our date on Friday and avoided me all week, and then you ask me to meet you!" Sam exclaims.

"My parents freaked out when I told them about our date, that's why I've been avoiding you." I say as I look out the window.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"My parents hate your dad, and they think you're trying to tell me bad things about my family." I tell him.

"My dad isn't really a fan of your parents either, that's why I didn't tell him about you." Sam confesses.

"Your dad doesn't know about us?" I ask shocked.

Sam shakes his head.

"Then what are your motives?" I ask him.

"To get a pretty girl to go out with me." He says with a nervous smile.

"You aren't trying to hurt me?" I ask him unconvinced.

"No." He says as he grabs my hand.

"But you're one of the coldest guys in our grade, why would you want anything to do with me?" I ask him sadly.

"Because you're different." He tells me softly.

"Is that a good thing?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I like different. This town has to much of the same." Sam says as he gives me gentle kiss on the cheek.

I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach, and all I can do is give him a nervous smile.

"You're also beautiful." Sam says as he stares into my blue eyes.

"You're the first boy that's ever told me that." I confess.

"I don't believe you!" Sam says with an eye roll.

"It's the truth." I tell him.

Seconds later I feel him press his lips against mine. I've never kissed a boy, so I don't really know what to do. I mimic his actions, and hope I'm doing everything right.

"Riley!" I hear a familiar voice say.

Sam and I pull away from each other and see Serena Rivers glaring at us.

"Hey Serena." I say awkwardly.

"Sam if I ever see you talking to her again, I'll kill you!" Serena tells him furiously.

"Serena..." He starts to say.

"Save it Sam, Riley come with me now." Serena says as she grabs my hand and drags me out of the restaurant.

"What the heck Serena!" I say angrily.

"You should be thanking me Riley, Sam Kahn isn't a good guy." Serena tells me seriously.

"I really like him." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"I get it Riley he's cute, but you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." She tells me with a sad smile.

"I can figure it out for myself thank you." I say with an eye roll.

"If I ever see you talking to him again, I'm going straight to James." Serena threatens.

"No! He will go to my parents and they will kill me!" I say as tears begin to stream down my face.

"Even they know about him." Serena says as she shakes her head.

"They know about Noel, not Sam." I say to her.

"Stay away from him Riley, unless you want me to go to James." Serena says as she walks away.

At that moment my phone buzzes, it's a text message from A.

**I'd listen to her Riley, unless you want this being sent to Mommy and Daddy.**

**Kisses**

**-A**

Below the message is a picture of me and Sam kissing. There is no way my parents can find out about this!

**Do you like Sam and Riley? Can Riley really trust him? 15 reviews and I'll update tommorow. Thanks for reading and have a great day :)**


	15. Change of Heart

Haley's POV

Meggie, Taylor, and I stare at Sam and Riley from the outside of the restaurant by looking through a glass window. I can't help but realize how happy Riley looks, I really hope she doesn't fall for Sam Kahn and get her heart-broken. Right as I'm thinking this, I see Sam lean into Riley for a kiss. To my dismay, Riley makes no attempt to pull away. The three of us gasp at the same time and share worried expressions.

"If this is Riley's idea of sleeping with the enemy, she is out of her mind!" Taylor says as she shakes her head.

Relief fills my body when I see Serena drag Riley out of the restaurant, maybe she can talk some sense into that girl.

"What do we do now?" Maggie asks.

"We wait." Taylor decides.

I continue to watch Sam Kahn as he sits alone at the table. A feeling of sadness washes over me when I see a single tear roll down his face. Another tear follows that one, and soon he is flat-out crying. What is that all about?

"Come on Haley, there is nothing to see here." Taylor says as she drags me away from the window.

We walk to the parking lot where we see Riley staring off into space.

"You kissed him!" I exclaim when we make eye contact.

"I don't know what came over me, I just got a really weird feeling and I couldn't stop looking into his eyes." Riley says absent-mindedly.

"Riley he isn't your friend." Meggie tells her gently.

"He's different." Riley says with a small smile.

"From who?" I ask confused.

"I don't know, he just is." Riley says as a single tear rolls down her face.

She brushes it away before Taylor and Meggie can see it, but I know it was there.

"What did you find out about him?" Taylor asks seriously.

"Huh?" Riley asks confused.

"Sam Kahn, what did you find out about him?" Taylor asks as she tries to get Riley's attention.

"He isn't A." Riley tells us.

"How are you so sure?" I ask curiously.

"I just am." Riley says as she twirls her hair.

"That's not a good enough answer!" Taylor says in annoyance.

"You're not the boss of us Taylor, and you can't try to control us because we aren't your puppets." Riley snaps.

Meggie, Taylor, and stare at each other shocked. I've never seen Riley stand up for herself like this.

"I've got to go." Riley says as she walks away.

"Who is that what did she do to Riley?" Meggie asks us.

"It's the new Riley, and the old one isn't ever coming back." I say lost in my own thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asks confused.

"We just watched our friend fall in love." I tell them.

Line Break

I sit alone in my room and listen to music. Seeing Riley and Sam today did something to me, and I don't know what. All I can think about is how happy they looked and how I wish I could be that happy. I snap out of my trance when I hear a knock on my door.

"I'm decent." I call.

Serena enters my room and glares at me angrily.

"Hey sis." I say with a friendly smile.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Serena asks me furiously.

"Excuse me?" I ask offended.

"I saw Sam Kahn at the Grill with Riley, and then I saw you in the parking lot." Serena says to me.

"So what?" I ask with an eye roll.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Setting Riley up with Sam? I know you don't like her, but why would you want to hurt Riley like that?" Serena asks as she shakes her head.

"I actually kind of like Riley, but don't tell anyone." I beg.

"You like Riley? Since when?" Serena asks with an eye roll.

"Since I found out that I don't hate her." I say as shove Serena off my bed.

"If you're behind this I will find out." Serena says as she leaves the room.

Stupid Serena! I haven't even spoken to Sam since the first day of school. A startled gasp escapes my lips when I recollect the conversation that we had.

Flashback

"_I'm going to take Riley Fitz down and you're going to help me." I tell Sam._

_"No." Sam challenges._

_"Do you want your older brother to know about how you hooked up with his girlfriend?" I ask with a smirk._

_"Everyone thinks you're a bitch, but I never believed them until now." Sam says as he shakes his head._

_"Do you like Riley?" I ask him suddenly._

_"No, I just think it will be easy to get into her pants." Sam says with an eye roll._

_"Then my request won't be difficult." I tell him._

_"What is your request?" He asks me._

_"I want you to make her fall in love with you, and then I want you to break her heart." I say with a smile._

_"That's it? I do that to all the girls." Sam says with a chuckle._

_End of Flashback _

Tears begin to stream down my face when I remember who Sam Kahn is and what his motives are. His plan all along was to hurt Riley, and I encouraged it. I have to fix my mistake before my friend gets seriously hurt.

Line Break

I ring the doorbell to Sam's house and wait for someone to answer. I gasp nervously when Noel Kahn answers the door.

"Which of my sons are you here to see?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Sam." I say with an eye roll.

"Sam, your friend is here to see you." Noel calls.

Sam walks downstairs and stares at me shocked.

"Haley?" He says still staying to comprehend the situation.

"She is a ten." I hear Noel whisper as he leaves the living room.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me confused.

"Do you remember the conversation we had about Riley?" I ask him curiously.

"Yeah." Sam says as he plays with a lacrosse ball.

"I take back everything that I said, so stay away from her." I tell Sam seriously.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Sam says say with an apologetic smile.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I think she's kind of cute." He confesses.

"You can sleep with any other girl at our school, but please don't hurt her." I beg.

"Who said anything about hurting her?" Sam asks me.

"No one has to say anything, I know what kind of guy you are. Riley is my friend, so back the Hell off." I say as I begin to raise my voice.

"You can't keep telling me what do to Haley." He says with a smirk.

"Yes I can, I will go to your brother now." I threaten.

"Don't bother, he broke up with his girlfriend. You have nothing on me." Sam says with a triumphant smile.

Line Break

I'm walking home alone when I see a familiar car pull over. I gasp in shock when I realize it's Kyle.

"What do you want?" I ask him angrily.

"I want you back, I miss you Hay." Kyle says with sad smile.

"You'll get over it." I say with an eye roll.

Kyle gets out of the car and walks towards me. Before I can say anything, he pushes me to the ground and kicks me multiple times. I'm to shocked and upset to try to stop him. He finally stops kicking me, and he grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"You better not tell anyone about that." Kyle says before kicking me one more time and getting into his car.

I watch as he drives away in his BMW. I'm to sore to walk home, so I lay on the sidewalk cold and bruised. Moments later I feel a strong pair of arms lift me up gently. I begin to stir, but he kisses my forehead gently. I'm to exhausted to form words, so I simply wrap my arms around the stranger and close my eyes.

**What did you think? Who is carrying Haley? 15 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Thanks for reading :).**


	16. Falling Boxes and Abandoned Buildings

Taylor's POV

After watching Sam and Riley at the grill, I arrive at home. I want to ask my mom about A, but I don't know how to without revealing my secret. A brilliant idea comes to mind, and run to my mom's room.

"Hey Taylor." My mom says as she looks up from her book.

"Hey Mom. I have to interview someone who I admire for a homework assignment, can I ask you a few questions?" I ask her hopefully.

"Of course you can." My mom says with a smile.

I climb on the bed and open up my notebook.

"So Mom, what was the happiest day of your life?" I ask.

"The day I gave birth to you and Keenan." She answers immediately.

"What's the biggest obstacle that you've had to overcome?" I ask her.

"Probably the death of one of my best friends." She says with a sad smile.

"One of your best friends died?" I ask shocked.

"Yes, her name was Alison DiLaurentis." My mom tells me.

"How did she die?" I ask curiously.

"Someone murdered her when I was fifteen." My mom says as she avoids eye contact.

"Who?" I ask terrified.

"Aria, Hanna, Emily, and I found the person, but she escaped." My mom says with a sigh.

"Didn't you call the police?" I ask.

"We did, but they never found her." My mom says sadly.

"What does this person look like?" I ask as I slam my notebook shut.

"It doesn't matter, she probably left the country." My mom says thoughtfully.

"Mom, I need to you to focus." I tell her seriously.

"This is personal stuff, so I'd prefer if you didn't show this to your teacher." My mom snaps.

"Mom I wasn't going to..." I start to say.

"Maybe you should interview your father instead." My mom says as she leaves the room.

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask as I chase after her.

"Like what?" She asks confused.

"Like you have something to hide!" I exclaim.

"I don't owe you an explanation Taylor." She says angrily.

What was that all about? I pull out my phone and dial Meggie's number.

"Hey Taylor." Meggie says when she answers the phone.

"Can I come over?" I need to talk to you." I tell her seriously.

"Sure, come over anytime." Meggie says to me.

Line Break

"I can't believe this!" Meggie says after I tell her what happened with my mom.

"Neither can I, it's like my mother is a complete stranger." I say with a sigh.

"Why haven't they told us about this before?" Meggie asks curiously.

"Maybe it's hard for them talk about Alison." I say with a sigh.

"Her name was Alison?" Meggie asks me suddenly.

"That's right." I say with a nod.

"My middle name is Alison, maybe my moms named me after her." Meggie says thoughtfully.

"They probably did." I tell her.

"I'm calling Riley and Haley." She says as she pulls put her phone.

We wait a moment, but Haley's phone goes straight to voicemail. Riley answers her phone, and we tell her to come over immediately.

"So tell me about Zach." I say with a smile.

"What about him?" Meggie asks confused.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I ask her curiously.

"Zack? No!" Meggie exclaims.

"You seem to really like him." I say as I twirl my hair.

"I don't have time to worry about boys." Meggie says with a blush.

"Neither do I, they are all jerks." I say with an eye roll.

Right as I'm saying this, Riley enters the bedroom.

"What's up?" She asks us.

"Has your mom ever mentioned the name Alison DiLaurentis?" I ask Riley.

"I've met Jessica DiLaurentis." Riley tells us.

"Who is that?" Meggie asks as she slouches on the bed.

"I don't know much about her, she is an older woman who my mom has over for tea. Every time Mrs. DiLaurentis sees me she tells my mom not to let me out of her sight, and then she starts to cry." Riley says thoughtfully.

"Could she be the mother?" Meggie asks me.

"Whose mother?" Riley asks confused.

"Our moms had a friend named Alison DiLaurentis who was murdered when she was fifteen." I explain.

"Seriously?" Riley asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yeah. Apparently our moms caught the murderer, but she fled before the police could arrest her." I tell Riley.

"That's horrible!" Riley exclaims.

"I can't believe my mom didn't tell me about this until today." I say to her.

"What if the murder is A?" Riley asks terrified.

"This is too much." Meggie says with a sigh.

"Have you called Haley?" Riley asks suddenly.

"She isn't picking up." Meggie says in frustration.

"We need to find out about Alison." I decide.

"And how are we going to do that?" Riley challenges.

"By talking to her mother." I say.

The three of us gasp nervously when our phones buzz at the same time.

**Want to find Mrs. Dilaurenis? Start by checking in Ravenswood. Go to 317 Moonlight Way.**

**-A**

"I don't think we should go." Riley says immediately.

"Why not?" I ask in annoyance.

"What if this is a set up?" Riley asks.

"It's three against one, I think we can handle a psycho stalker." I say with an eye roll.

"You weren't the one who got locked in a storage closet!" Riley argues.

"Fine, then Meggie and I will go without you." I tell Riley.

"I'm with Riley on this one." Meggie says nervously.

"Really?" I ask her angrily.

"This person is a killer." Meggie reminds me.

"So?" I ask.

"I don't think it's safe." Meggie says decisively.

"Fine, I'll go alone." I say as I storm out of the house.

Line Break

I decide to take the bus to Ravenswood. I'm waiting by the bus stop, when a familiar car pulls over next to me. I gasp when I realize it's James Fitz.

"Please tell me you aren't skipping town." He says with a playful smile.

"Um no, I'm just going to Ravenswood to drop something off for one of my mom's clients." I lie.

"Ravenswood?" James asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I ask with an eye roll.

"No, it's just that a lot of bad things have happened in Ravenswood." He explains.

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"A few murders here and there." James says to me.

"Please, you don't actually believe that do you?" I ask him.

"I know we're not exactly on good terms, but maybe I should drive you." James tell me seriously.

"I don't need a babysitter." I say stubbornly.

"I know, but if something were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself." He tells me.

"Fine." I say as I get into his car.

Line Break

The drive to Ravenswood is awkward and silent.

"What's the address again?" James asks as we enter the rustic town.

"317 Moonlight Way." I tell him.

As we drive through the streets of Ravenswood, I become more and more grateful that James is accompanying me on this trip. The town gives me a very uneasy feeling.

"Here we are." James says as we pull up to an abandoned looking building.

James stops me as I start to get out of the car.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I think so." I respond.

"I can call your mom and ask her." James offers.

"No!" I say immediately.

James stares at me confused.

"I mean, she is very busy today. I don't want to bother her." I lie.

"I'm coming with you." James says as he starts to get out of the car.

"It's okay." I tell him.

"I don't trust this place." James confesses.

I nod and we both start walking towards the building. I try to open the front door, but it won't budge.

"It's locked!" I say in frustration.

"Taylor watch out!" James says as he pushes me to the ground.

"What the Hell?" I ask angrily.

After I say this, I realize that there are several heavy boxes falling from the roof of the building.

"Run!" James tells me.

I'm to shocked to respond or move my legs. Seconds later James picks me up and sprints to the car. He puts me in the front seat and drives away as quickly as possible. James pulls over when we are far enough from the building.

"Are you okay?" He asks me gently.

I try to say yes, but instead I burst into tears.

"Sh-sh." James says as he wraps his arms around me

"You saved my life." I say with a sniffle.

"I'm telling your mom never to send you back there." He tells me seriously.

"Please don't say anything to her." I beg.

"We were almost killed!" He protests.

"James, if you care about me at all, don't say anything." I say as I look at him straight in the eyes.

James reluctantly nods his head.

"Thank you." I say softly.

More tears begin to stream down my face when my phone buzzes.

**You won this time Taylor, but I never lose twice.**

**-A**

**What did you think? Does James suspect anything? 15 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Thanks for reading :)**


	17. Picture Perfect?

Meggie's POV

After Riley and I tell Taylor that we don't want to go to the address that A sent us, she storms out of my room angrily.

"Should we stop her?" Riley asks me.

"It's not like she'd listen to anything we have to say." I tell Riley with an eye roll.

"Good point." Riley says as she lays down on my bed.

"Have you gotten ahold of Haley?" I ask Riley suddenly.

"No, and I'm starting to get worried." Riley confesses.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Haley always has her phone, don't you think it's weird that she hasn't texted or called us?" Riley asks curiously.

"Maybe, but this is Haley we're talking about. I'm sure she is hanging out with a group of hot guys." I say with a chuckle.

"I guess." Riley says unconvinced.

"I'm sorry you had to go on a date with Sam Kahn, that must have been horrible." I say with a wince.

"Yeah, it was." Riley says as she shifts uncomfortably.

"Haley thinks you like him." I blurt out.

Riley shakes her head and avoids eye contact.

"What happened between Sam and Serena?" Riley asks me curiously.

"I have no idea, Serena is friends with Sam's older brother Josh." I say as I lay down next to Riley.

"Don't you just hate this stupid town?" Riley asks me suddenly.

"Apparently not as much as you do." I say with a small laugh.

"Everyone knows everyone, and people think they know you when they don't." Riley says with a sigh.

"I see where you're coming from. Every ones knows me as the swimmer with Olympians as parents." I say with a sad smile.

"But you're so much more than that." Riley says thoughtfully.

"Even if people could see who I really am, I don't think they'd want to." I mutter to myself.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asks confused.

"Nothing." I say quickly.

"My mom told me that she hated Rosewood when she was in high school, so her and my dad moved to Iceland after they got married. Then my mom got pregnant with my older brother, and she decided that she missed living close to her friends and family." Riley tells me.

"That was probably the pregnancy hormones talking." I joke.

"Seriously." Riley says with a laugh.

"Why would your mom want to live here when she could be living in Europe?" I ask in amazement.

"You should ask her that." Riley says.

"I'm glad you're here." I confess.

"Thanks." Riley says with a small smile.

"What happened to us Riley?" I ask suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" She asks confused.

"You, me, Taylor, and Haley were inseparable as kids, and now we're only talking because a stalker is forcing us to." I say sadly.

"We were friends because of our families, not because we had anything in common. It's like when your parents force you to hang out with a relative from another part of the world. You don't like the person, but you don't dislike them either. We never made the effort to really get to know each other." Riley decides.

"You're probably right." I admit.

"What do your moms think about us hanging out?" Riley asks me.

"Honestly, I think they're a little confused." I say with a chuckle.

"You should have seen the look on my dad's face when I told him that I was with Haley the other night!" Riley says as we burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm glad we're finally getting to know each other." I say truthfully.

"Same here." Riley says with a smile.

Line Break

I enter the living room where my mom Emily is watching a college swim meet.

"Hey Mom." I say as I sit next to her on the couch.

"Hey honey." My mom says with a smile.

"What race are you watching?" I ask curiously.

"Stanford vs Berkley." My mom tells me.

"You don't have to tell me who you're voting for." I say as I stare at my mother's Stanford sweatshirt.

My mom laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on?" She asks me.

"Taylor told me about Alison DiLaurentis." I blurt out suddenly.

"A-Alison?" My mom stutters.

"Why don't you ever talk about her?" I ask curiously.

"Because I want to forget." My mom says with a sigh.

"Why? I though she was your friend." I say confused.

"She was, and I miss her terribly. But the truth is, Alison did more harm than good." My mom says thoughtfully.

"Is that why someone killed her?" I ask curiously.

My mom gasps, and I immediately regret saying that.

"I'm so sorry." I say apologetically.

"Don't be, and probably." My mom tells me.

"Were her parents sad?" I ask as I twirl my hair.

"Devastated." My mom says with a sad smile.

"I'm sure." I say sympathetically.

Right then my mom Paige enters the living room.

"Hey!" I say as I give her a hug.

"Hey Meggie." She says as she kisses my forehead.

My moms start to talk about their days, and I sneak upstairs. I lay on my bed and watch a soccer game online. In the middle of the game I hear my phone ring, so I get up to answer it. I gasp when I realize that it's Zach. Should I answer? What if I say the wrong thing? After thinking about it for a minute, I finally decide to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say when I pick up.

"Are you watching the game?" He asks me curiously.

"Yeah!" I exclaim.

"What did you think of the first half?" He asks.

"It was good." I say with a giggle.

"Any chance you'd want to come over and watch the end of it with me?" He asks nervously.

"Sure, what's your address?" I ask him.

Line Break

I walk to Zack's house which surprisingly isn't very far from my own. But when I enter his neighborhood, I feel like I'm in another world. All of the houses, or should I say mansions are huge. Most people living in Rosewood are well-off, but this is taking it to the next level. These people probably have more money then the Kahns. I walk up to the mansion and ring the doorbell nervously.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice says from a speaker system.

"Hi, this is Meggie Fields." I say as bravely as I can.

"Which of the Dansserts are you here to see?" He asks me.

"Zach." I tell him.

"I'll send Zachary down now." The man says to me.

A few seconds later, Zach barges through the front door.

"Hey Meggie." He says with a smile.

"Hey Zach." I say nervously.

"Are you going to come in?" He asks amused.

"Um should I take off my shoes?" I ask him.

"That's okay." He tells me.

I walk inside and follow Zach around the huge mansion.

"Was the man I was talking to your father?" I ask curiously.

"No, that was our butler." He tells me.

"Oh." I say trying to contain my shock.

"I like to watch soccer games in the basement." Zach says as he leads me downstairs.

A flat screen TV hangs on the wall across from the couch.

"You can take a seat on the couch." He tells me warmly.

For the first few minutes, things are extremely awkward. But then the game starts to pick up and Zack and I begin to cheer like maniacs. By the end of the game, I feel like I've known Zack for my entire life.

"I'm glad you came over." Zack says to me.

"I am too." I say as I move a little closer to him.

"We should do this more often." Zack tells me.

Before I can stop myself, I lean in and kiss Zach passionately. Zack kisses me back, and it's like we are the only two people in the world. I guess that's why we didn't hear his dad enter the basement.

"Zack!" He calls.

"Hey Dad." Zach says after we pull away from each other.

"Who is this?" Zack's dad asks as he gestures towards me.

"This is Meggie." Zack tells his dad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Danssert." I say as I extend a hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Meggie." He says with a smile.

"Can she stay for dinner?" Zach asks his dad suddenly.

"I wouldn't want to intrude.." I start to ramble.

"Nonsense, Meggie do you like lobster?" Mr. Danssert asks me.

"Absolutely." I say with a smile.

"I'll see you both downstairs in an hour." Zack's dad says as he leaves the room.

"That was awkward." Zach says with a shutter.

"Tell me about it, I like your dad though." I tell him truthfully.

"I'm glad." Zach beams.

At that moment my phone buzzes.

**This picture perfect family isn't what is seems. Look carefully and you'll see what I mean.**

**-A**

**What do the Dansserts have to hide? You'll find out what happened to Haley I'm the next chapter. 15 reviews and I'll update tommorow. **


	18. Sneaking Around

Line Break

I sit at the kitchen with my family and stare at my dinner absent-mindedly.

"You're quiet this evening Riley." My mom says snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry." I say apologetically.

"Is everything okay?" My dad asks me concerned.

"Everything is great." I say with a smile.

"I think you're hiding something." James says with a smirk.

"I'm not hiding anything." I say with an eye roll.

"Really? Why don't you tell Mom and Dad what you told me last night?" James challenges.

"James!" I hiss in annoyance.

"What's going on?" My mom asks confused.

"N-nothing." I lie nervously.

"Riley, we don't keep secrets in this house." My dad says sternly.

My dad's words cause me to start laughing hysterically. My parents are keeping so many secrets from me, and they expect me to tell them everything.

"What's so funny?" My dad asks me.

"You." I say through my giggles.

My family stares at me like I'm out of my mind.

"I know what's going on." Mackenzie says with a big smile.

"What?" I ask her nervously.

"Riley has a boyfriend, Riley has a boyfriend!" Mackenzie sings.

"You have a boyfriend?" My dad asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I say to Mackenzie and my dad.

"Yes you do, Cooper told me all about it." Mackenzie tells me.

A gasp escapes from my lips, what if Serena told her family about me and Sam? Hanna would surely tell my parents, and they would kill me!

"Riley it's okay if you're seeing someone." My mom says with a smile.

"No it isn't." My dad says as he glares at my mom.

"Calm down Ezra." My mom says with an eye roll.

"Both of you stop! I don't have a boyfriend!" I say in annoyance.

"Yes you do! Cooper said that he heard Serena telling Haley about it." Mackenzie argues.

"Who is it Mackenzie?" James asks her curiously.

I kick Mackenzie from underneath the table, and hope she will keep her big mouth shut for once.

"I don't think Riley wants me to tell you." She says apologetically.

"I don't care if Riley wants you to tell us, we need to know who this boy is." My dad tells her seriously.

"All of you stop!" I shout furiously.

Everyone stares at me shocked, I don't usually have outburst like this.

"Why can't anyone in this stupid family give me an ounce of privacy? I'm sick of everyone breathing down my throat!" I yell at them.

"Riley honey..." My mom starts to say.

"I don't want to hear it Mom." I say as I storm upstairs.

I get to my room and slam the door as hard as I can. I lay on my bed, until I hear my phone start to ring. I assume it's A, but to my surprise it's Sam Kahn.

"Hey." I say when I answer the phone.

"Hey." Sam says with a sigh.

An awkward silence passes between us.

"I'm sorry about what happened at The Grill." I say to him.

"No, I'm sorry. Serena and I don't have the best history, and she probably doesn't trust me around you." Sam tells me.

"What does she have against you?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"It's long and complicated, but I want you to know that I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of." Sam says nervously.

"Okay." I say confused.

"Just so we're clear, all of those things are in the past. I really like you, and I'd never want to do anything to hurt you." Sam tells me softly.

"I really like you too." I confess.

"Do you think we can go out again sometime?" He asks me hopefully.

"Yes, but if we do nobody can know. Not Serena, not James, and especially not my parents." I tell him seriously.

"Meet me tomorrow after school by the stairwell. My parents have an old apartment on the West Side of Rosewood that they never use. I can drive us there so we can talk." Sam suggests.

"Sounds good." I agree.

Right as I'm saying this, I hear the door to my bedroom creek open.

"I have to go." I say as I hang up the phone.

I see my little sister staring at me with wide eyes.

"Was that Sam Kahn?" She whispers.

"If I tell you're going to tattle to Mom and Dad." I say angrily.

"No I won't, I didn't tell them Riley." Mackenzie says defensively.

"Whatever." I say in annoyance.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I knew it was a secret. I promise I won't say anything to anyone." Mackenzie says to me.

"Thanks Kenzie." I say with a slight smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Mackenzie asks me nervously.

"Of course." I say to her.

Mackenzie hesitates for a moment before sitting on the bed next to me.

"Does getting your period hurt?" She blurts out suddenly.

"No, and I'm sure Mom would love to have that conversation with you." I say with a small laugh.

"That isn't actually what I was going to ask you." Mackenzie says with a sigh.

"What? Did you start it or something?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"No, it isn't about that." Mackenzie says to me.

"So what's it about?" I ask curiously.

"It's about Mom." Mackenzie says as she gets off the bed and shuts the door to my room.

Could Mackenzie be getting texts from A too?

"What about Mom?" I ask her.

"A boy in my class said some really mean things about her." Mackenzie says sadly.

"What?" I ask as I jolt forward.

"That she is a slut." Mackenzie whispers.

"That isn't true." I say as I rub Mackenzie's back.

"Then he told me that Mom doesn't love me, you, or James. He said that she only had us because Dad raped her." Mackenzie says as tears begin to stream down her face.

"That kid doesn't know what he is talking about, Mom loves us just like she loves Dad." I say as I wrap my arms around my little sister.

"Did Dad hurt her?" Mackenzie asks through her tears.

"No, our dad wouldn't hurt a fly. Besides, he is always so gentle around Mom." I assure her.

"You're right." She says as she wipes away her tears.

"I love you Mackenzie." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"I love you too." She says with a sniffle.

Line Break

After school the follow day, I wait for Sam by the stairwell. I smile when I see him walking towards me.

"Hey Riley." He says as he gives me a friendly hug.

"Hey Sam." I say with a smile.

"We should get going." He says as he leads me to the school parking lot.

We get into his BMW and start to drive away from the high school.

"So tell me about yourself Riley." He says as he focuses on the road.

"What do want to know?" I ask him.

"Everything." He says with a smile.

"Well I have an older brother named James who is a senior at Rosewood High, and a younger sister named Mackenzie who just started middle school at Rosewood Day." I ramble nervously.

"I have a brother names Josh who is a senior at Rosewood High, and a younger brother named Eric who is in Mackenzie's class at Rosewood Day." He says with a chuckle.

"Do you get along?" I ask curiously.

"Not really, I'm kind of the black sheep in my family." Sam confesses.

"I fit in with my family, but not in Rosewood." I with a small laugh.

"Anyone can fit in here, you just have to play the game." He tells me seriously.

"What's the game?" I ask curiously.

"I don't want to tell you." He says apologetically.

"Why not?" I ask slightly angered.

"Because I want to shelter you from it all." Sam tells me softly

Line Break

Sam and I sit on the couch in the old apartment and talk casually.

"What do you want to do when you get out of college?" He asks me curiously.

"I really want to move to Europe and write plays, but I doubt that will ever happen." I say with a frown.

"Why not?" He asks me softly.

"I don't think I'll be able to afford to live Europe, and play writers make no money!" I exclaim.

"Your parents could always help you out." He says to me.

"My parents are English professors, I don't think they could afford to ship me off to Europe." I tell him.

"I want to write too, but my parents won't pay for me to go to college unless I'm studying to become a doctor." Sam says a sadly.

"That isn't fair!" I say before I can stop myself.

"Why not?" He asks confused.

"Your parents should support you, no matter what you decide to do." I tell him passionately.

"You're the only person who seems to think that." Sam says as he wraps his arm around me.

"I'm sure that's not true." I protest.

"I've never felt this way before." Sam blurts out suddenly.

"What way?" I ask confused.

"The way I feel when I'm with you." Sam says as he pulls me closer to him.

"Neither have I, and it's starting to scare me." I confess.

"Don't be scared Riley." Sam says as he presses his lips against mine.

I kiss him back eagerly, and moments later I feel his tongue slide down my throat. I don't really know to respond, so I just go with it. All of the suddenly, I feel him rest his hand on my breast. I gasp nervously and pull away from him.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaims as a look of panic washes over his face.

"I-it's fine." I say shocked

"No it isn't, I pushed you to hard." He says ashamed.

"It's just that no guy had ever touched me like that." I say nervously.

"I'm not going to do it again, so if you want to take the next step you have to tell me." He says with a shy smile.

"Okay." I say in agreement.

"I'm really sorry." He says again.

"It's not a big deal." I assure him.

"I just don't want to mess this up." He confesses.

"You haven't." I say with a small smile.

I pull out my phone and realize I have one new text message.

**Sneaking around with boys? You know what they say, like mother like daughter. Kisses!**

**-A**

Below the text message is a picture of me and Sam getting into his car. How could I not have seen A in the parking lot? I really hope she doesn't send this to my parents, because I'm really starting to like Sam.

**What did you think? Can Riley trust Sam, or is Haley right about him? I know I said that you'd find out about Haley in this chapter, but I'm usually five or six chapters ahead of what I've posted and I completely forgot about this chapter. I'm really sorry, and to make it up to you I'll update tomorrow if I get ten reviews instead of fifteen. Thanks for reading and have a great day :).**


	19. The Stranger isn't a Stranger

Haley's POV

When I wake up, my entire body is sore and I have no idea where I am. I begin to cry out in fear, but someone covers my mouth with their hand. I start to cry even harder when I realize that I'm in a stranger's bed.

"You're safe Haley." A familiar voice says.

I look up and see Brandon Gottesman, one of the biggest nerds in my grade. We were play mates growing up because my parents are friends with his dad Lucas. I stopped talking to him in eight grade when my friends told how weird he is.

"What did you do to me?" I ask him terrified.

"Nothing, I found you lying on the side of the road." He says slightly hurt.

I begin to cry even harder when I recollect my run-in with Kyle.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but were you raped?" He asks me gently.

"N-no I don't think so." I say through my heavy sobs.

"Thank God." He says in relief.

"Why do you care? I've been nothing but a bitch to you." I remind him.

"I think you're just misunderstood." He tells me softly.

"Did you tell your family what happened?" I ask him nervously.

"No, I wanted to talk with you about it first." He tells me.

"Good." I say with a sniffle.

"Should we go to the police or your parents?" Brandon asks me.

"Neither!" I snap.

"What do you mean? The police need to know that someone did this to you." He argues.

"No, it's really not a big deal." I assure him.

"It's a very big deal! You could have gotten seriously hurt." Brandon protests.

"Well I didn't, and it's not worth upsetting my parents over." I say in annoyance.

"What if he does it again?" Brandon asks skeptically.

"He won't!" I say angrily.

"Haley, do you know who this person is?" He asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

I avoid eye contact and stare at the ground.

"Haley!" He says as he nudges me gently.

"I should get home, my parents are probably wondering where I am." I say as I storm out of the room.

Line Break

As soon as I enter the kitchen, my mother wraps her arms around me lovingly.

"Where have you been? I was starting to get worried." My mom says in a gentle voice.

Even though I don't always get along with my mother, especially now, it is really nice when she holds me like this. Before I can stop myself, I burst into tears.

"Honey what's wrong?" My mom asks me.

"It's nothing." I say through my tears.

"Do you miss Kyle?" She asks me gently.

"N-no, definitely not." I say through my heavy sobs.

"What do you say we go shopping tomorrow after school? Just me and you." My mom says with a smile.

"Really?" I ask as I wipe away my tears.

"Really." She says as she kisses my forehead.

"I miss you Mommy." I say to her.

"What do you mean?' She asks confused.

"All this time I've been pushing you and Dad away, but now I realize that I need you both." I explain.

"It's just the age, and we'll always be here when you need us." My mom says as she squeezes my hand.

Line Break

After school the following day, I stand in the Rosewood Boutique with my mother and look at some of the pretty dresses.

"I like this one." I say as I pull out a cute dress.

"I designed it." My mom says with a smile.

"Wow!" I say as I stare at my mom in amazement.

After High School, one of the biggest fashion companies in New York City hired my mom to design clothes for them. After my mom got a glimpse of the spotlight, she moved back to Rosewood with my dad and designs clothes here for fun.

"I think the dress would look great on you." My mom says as she shoves the dress into my hands.

I nod and go to the dressing room to try it on. My mom gasps when she sees me in the dress.

"You look beautiful!" She says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say softly.

"Let's buy it!" My mom says excited.

"I don't know, there aren't any big events coming up." I say as I think about it for a moment.

"So what? What's the fun in being a girl if you can't dress up?" My mom asks as she raises her eyebrows.

"You have a point." I say in agreement.

Line Break

After we go shopping for a few hours, my mom takes me to Rive Gauche for dinner.

"So Aria tells me that you're spending a lot of time with Riley." My mom says as she takes a piece of bread.

"Tell Aria not to worry, I'm not trying to sabotage her daughter." I say with a chuckle.

"She knows that, and we're both happy that you two are finally getting along!" My mom exclaims.

"Riley isn't actually as bad as I thought she was." I confess.

"She's a lot like her mother, you have to break though her shell." My mom tells me.

"How did you and Aria become friends?" I ask curiously.

"We had known each other since preschool, but I didn't start talking to her until sixth grade. Our friend Alison brought us together." My mom says as she stares off into space.

"Who is Alison?" I ask confused.

"My friend." My mom says with a sigh.

"Why haven't I met her?" I ask my mom.

"She isn't here anymore." My mom says softly.

I decide that my mom doesn't want to talk about Alison, so I change the subject.

"Where is Dad tonight?" I ask her.

"At home with Serena and Cooper." She tells me.

"Hello Mrs. Rivers." A familiar voice says.

I gasp when I see Brandon standing near our table.

"Hey Brandon! How is your father doing?" My mom asks him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"I work here." He reminds me.

"How could I have forgotten?" I say under my breath.

Brandon gives me a reassuring look, and I know that he won't say anything about what happened to my mom.

"It's nice to see you." I say with a grateful smile.

"Likewise, it's been to long." He says in a humorous tone.

We both start to laugh, and my mom looks at us confused.

"So can I take your orders?" He asks us.

Line Break

After arriving at home from a fun afternoon of shopping, I hug my mom and thank her.

"Wow, Haley is being nice. The apocalypse is coming!" Cooper shouts.

"Don't push it." I warn.

"I'm going in the hot tub if anyone wants to join me." My dad says.

"I'll go." I say with a smile.

"Count me in." My mom says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

I run upstairs and throw on a bikini. When I enter the hallway, Cooper gasps at me.

"What?" I ask with an eye roll.

"You're stomach." Cooper says as his eyes grow wide with shock.

I look down at my exposed stomach and realize how badly it is bruised.

"Did someone hurt you?" Cooper asks concerned.

"No, I ran into a poll." I lie.

"Maybe you should have a doctor check that out." Cooper says nervously.

"It's fine, and don't bother mentioning this to Mom and Dad. We wouldn't want to upset them for no reason." I say as I sprint into my room.

I check my email and gasp when I realize that I have an email from someone who goes by the name of A.

**Keep those bruises covered! You're just as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside.**

**-A**

I roll my eyes and find a rash guard to wear in the hot tub. My parents stare at me shocked when I walk outside.

"Why are you wearing that?" My mom asks me.

"I don't want to get a sunburn." I lie nervously.

"It's night-time." My dad says amused.

"Better safe then sorry." I ramble.

My parents look at me like I'm crazy. I take a seat next to my dad and he wraps his arms me lovingly. I smile at him and give him a kiss on the cheek. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for Kyle or A.

**What did ya think? Do you like Brandon and Haley? 15 reviews and I'll update tommorow. Taylor will face a major conflict in the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	20. Taylor's Decision

Taylor's POV

After I finish doing my homework at the library, I ride my bike to Riley's house so that I can tell her about what happened to me and James yesterday. I knock on the door and Aria greets me.

"Hey Taylor, it's so nice to see you." Aria says as she envelopes me in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too. Is Riley here?" I ask her.

"She is actually at the library studying." Aria tells me apologetically.

That's weird, I was just at the library and I didn't see her.

"She is?" I ask shocked.

"That's what she told me." Aria says confused.

Why would Riley lie to her mother? I hope this isn't something that A put her up to.

"I just didn't know she studied there." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"She doesn't usually, but you're welcome to stay here until she gets back." Aria says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll wait in her room." I say as I run upstairs.

I lay on Riley's bed and sigh to myself. I really hope she isn't in any sort of danger. All of the sudden, I hear my phone buzz. To my dismay, it's a text message from A.

**You're not the only one with secrets Taylor. Want to hear one of James's? Check the baseball bag by his bed. Kisses.**

**-A**

I know it's wrong to go through other people's things, but now I have to know what's in that bag. What if James has a girlfriend that I don't know about? I let my curiosity get the best of me, and I walk across the hall to his room. Sure enough there is a baseball bag siting next to his bed. I go through the bag, and my eyes literally pop out of my head when I see what he is hiding; pot.

"Taylor?" I hear Riley's voice say.

I run out of her brother's room and greet her in the hallway.

"Were you just in James's room?" Riley asks me.

"I have to go." I say as I sprint downstairs.

"I thought you needed to talk to me." Riley says confused.

"It isn't important anymore." I say to her.

Line Break

I sit on my bed and try to figure out what the solution to this problem is. James is a good kid, and I can't believe that he is doing drugs. Part of me knows that I have to talk to his parents before this gets out of hand. The other part of me wants to keep quiet so that he doesn't get in trouble. As cliché as this sounds, I really do care about James. What if he has a serious problem and he doesn't get help on time? My thoughts get interrupted when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"I don't feel like talking." I call.

"Mommy says you have to come downstairs for dinner." Keenan says from outside of the room.

"Tell her I'm not hungry." I say stubbornly.

"Taylor don't have an attitude." Keenan warns.

"Shut up! I already have two parents and I'm not looking for a third." I snap.

I don't get a response, so I assume that Keenan left. I know I was a little harsh, but he knows not to talk to me while I'm in one of these moods. I sigh in frustration when my Mom enters my bedroom.

"Go away." I say as I slouch on my bed.

"Taylor I get that you're a hormonal fifteen year-old girl, but watch your tone." My mom says firmly.

"I said that I'm not in the mood to talk." I say with an eye roll.

"I'm worried about you Tay." My mom says as she sits down next to me.

"I'm fine." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but I was your age once." My mom tells me softly.

"I have this friend who's getting into a lot of bad stuff and I don't know what to do!" I blurt out.

"What kind of bad stuff?" My mom asks me curiously.

"Drugs." I say softly.

"That's a very big problem. You should talk to his parents, because this person might need professional help." My mom tells me seriously.

"He'll hate me." I say with a whimper.

"Maybe at first, but eventually he will thank you." She says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Thanks Mom, I think I'm going to deal with this now." I say as I barge out of the room.

Line Break

I ring the doorbell to the Fitz's house and wait for a response. For the second time today, Aria greets me at the door.

"Are you here to see Riley?" She asks me curiously.

"No, I need to speak with you and Ezra." I say seriously.

"Is everything okay?" Aria asks me.

Instead of coming up with a simple response, I burst into tears.

"Sweetheart." Aria says as she wraps her arms around me.

"I-I'm fine, r-really." I say through my heavy sobs.

"I'll go get Ezra now, we can talk in the living room." Aria says before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

As soon as Ezra enters the room, I take a seat next to Aria on the couch.

"What do you need to tell us?" Aria asks as she rubs my back gently.

"It's about James, and I don't now how to tell you." I say though my sobs.

"It's okay Taylor." Ezra tells me softly.

"Today when I was waiting for Riley, I looked through his baseball bag. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I found a lot of stuff." I say as bravely as I can.

"What kind of stuff?" Ezra asks confused.

"Pot." I say with a whimper.

Before I can say anything else, Ezra sprints upstairs. Aria stares at me shocked, and I can tell she is still trying to comprehend the situation. Moments later Ezra comes back downstairs with James's bag.

"Please tell me this is a mistake." Aria says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"It's not a mistake." Ezra says with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to cause anything, but I was really worried about him..." I say before I begin to sob again.

"No, you did the right thing." Aria says as she wraps her arms around me.

"I don't believe this." Ezra says as he shakes his head.

"Oh Ezra, why would he do something like this? We've always told our children to stay away from drugs." Aria says though her heavy sobs.

At that moment James enters the living room.

"Hey Taylor what's up?" He asks with a friendly smile.

I fail to give him a suitable response.

"Mom, are you crying?" James asks as he wraps his arm around Aria.

Aria begin to sob even harder.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

Ezra pulls out the bag of pot and holds it in front of James's face.

"Is that pot?" James asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"A better question is what was it doing in your baseball bag?" Ezra asks as he begins to raise his voice.

"What are you talking about?" James asks confused.

"Do you know how much trouble you could get in for having this? If anyone outside of this room found out that you had pot, you could get kicked out of school and lose your scholarship to Yale. Is that really worth getting high over?" Ezra screams furiously.

"Who cares about that Ezra? He is putting his own life in danger!" Aria cries.

"M-Mom I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I haven't used any kind of drug in my entire life!" James protests.

"Taylor found the pot stashed in your bag." Ezra says as he shoves the bag in James's face.

"This isn't even my bag!" James says as he begins to raise his voice.

"It was in your room." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"What were you doing in my room?" James asks angrily.

"Stop shifting the focus James. We need to get you help." Aria says as she wraps her arms around him.

"I'm telling the truth!" James shouts.

"James stop denying this." Ezra says sternly.

"I can't believe you're believing Taylor over me!" James says appalled.

"Why would Taylor lie about this?" Ezra challenges.

"Because she's love with me! I told her to get over her school-girl fantasy and move on! Now she wants revenge!" Jem screams furiously.

"This has nothing to do with us James, I'm worried about you!" I say as tears begin to spill out of my eyes.

"You think you're so clever don't you? Planting drugs in someone's bag? I think you're messed up in the head!" James says as he raises his voice even more.

"Don't talk to her that way James!" Aria says as she wraps her arms around me protectively.

"Yeah, Taylor did the right thing." Ezra tells James seriously.

"Get the Hell out of here Taylor!" James screams at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong with you? You're screaming at a fifteen year-old girl." Ezra says as he shakes his head.

"What's going on?" Mackenzie asks as she enters the living room.

"Don't worry about it love." Aria says softly.

"Daddy why are you and James yelling?" She asks as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Look at what you're doing to this family!" Ezra says to James furiously.

"I think I'll leave." I say as I start to get up.

"Thank you so much Taylor." Aria says gratefully.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." I hear James mumble.

When I leave the Fitz's house I get a very uneasy feeling. I gasp when I hear my phone buzz.

**News flash Taylor. James didn't put the drugs in his bag, I did. Tell your lover to have fun in rehab!**

**-A**

**What did you think? What will happen to James? 15 reviews and I'll update tomorrow :).**


	21. Everything Is Not Not What Seems

Meggie's POV

After soccer practice, I meet Zach on the lower fields so that we can practice shooting.

"Hey Meggie!" Zach says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Hey." I say as I give him a smile.

"My parents really enjoyed talking with you last night." Zach tells me.

"I had a lot fun." I say truthfully.

Dinner at Zach's house was the most fun that I've had in a long time. His Mom and Dad didn't make me feel the least bit uncomfortable, and we have a lot in common. I don't know what A was talking about, Zach's family is close to perfect.

"Let's take some shots." Zach says as he throws me a soccer ball.

Line Break

After shooting for about thirty minutes, Zach drives me home. We're about halfway to my house when I see Taylor sitting on the sidewalk and crying hysterically.

"Can you drop me off here?" I ask Zach.

"Are you sure?" He asks me.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride, I'll call you." I say as I get out of the car.

I run towards Taylor, who doesn't seem to notice my presence.

"Are you okay?" I ask her concerned.

Taylor looks up at me and begins to cry even harder. I envelop her in a hug, not knowing what else to do.

"Should I call your parents?" I ask her gently.

"N-no." Taylor says through her heavy sobs.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I made a terrible mistake." She says as she chokes on her own tears.

"So what? We all make mistakes, that's what makes us human." I tells her softly.

"You don't get it Meggie." Taylor argues.

"Then explain in to me." I say as I take a seat next to her.

"I hurt someone who I really care about, and there is nothing that I can do to fix it." Taylor says as she begins to sob even harder.

"Why can't you fix it?" I ask her.

"A set me up, and I can't undo this without telling the Fitzes about our stalker." She explains.

"The Fitzes? Did you hurt Riley?" I ask nervously.

"No, James." Taylor says with a sigh.

"D-do you like him?" I ask as realization washes over me.

"Please don't tell Riley." I beg.

"I'm not going to say anything." I assure her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Taylor says in frustration.

"If you tell me what's going on, I might be able to help." I say with a small smile.

Line Break

Taylor lays down on my bed and stares at the ceiling absent-mindedly. After she told me what happened today, I invited Taylor over to spend the night.

"Do you think he hates me?" Taylor asks me suddenly.

"You can explain everything to him after we catch A." I say as I try to avoid answering the question.

Taylor and I both gasp when we hear her phone ring.

"Is it the monster?" I ask nervously.

"No, it's Riley." Taylor says as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Answer it!" I exclaim.

"I can't face her." Taylor says as she shakes her head vigorously.

"You're going to have to eventually." I say as I raise my eyebrows.

Taylor sighs dramatically and answers her cell phone.

"Put it on speaker." I mouth.

Taylor nods and puts the phone on speaker.

"Hey Taylor." Riley says in a shaky voice.

"Hey Rye." Taylor says nervously.

"After you left, my parents and James started acting really strange. Do you know what's going on?" Riley asks curiously.

"They haven't told you?" Taylor asks shocked.

"Told me what?" Riley asks confused.

"How are your parents and James acting strange?" Taylor asks suddenly.

"My Dad and brother are yelling a lot, and my Mom keeps crying." Riley says with a sigh.

"Oh." Is all Taylor can say.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Riley begs.

"Talk to your Mom." Taylor says to her.

"Please Taylor!" Riley exclaims.

"I've got to go." Taylor says as she hangs up the phone.

"Taylor what the Hell was that?" I ask in annoyance.

"How was I suppose to tell her?" Taylor snaps.

"I don't know, but you should figure it out." I say to her.

My words cause Taylor to start crying again.

"Taylor I'm sorry." I say apologetically.

"Don't be, none of this is your fault." She says as she gives me a small smile.

"It's A's." I say with an eye roll.

"I'm really tired, do you mind if we go to bed?" Taylor asks me hopefully.

"Of course not." I say as I turn off my lights and lay down next to Taylor.

"Thanks for everything." Taylor tells me gratefully.

"Don't mention it." I say with a slight smile.

Taylor falls asleep almost immediately, but it takes me a while longer. Right when I'm about to fall asleep, I hear my phone buzz. I realize that I have two new text messages, and one of them is from an unknown number.

**Poor Mrs. Danssert, I bet she doesn't know what her perfect husband is up to.**

**-A**

Below the text is a picture of Mr. Danssert kissing a woman who isn't Mrs. Danssert.

My eyes nearly pop out of my head when I see the picture. Last night the Dansserts seemed so in love, and I never would have guessed that one of the was cheating. What am I suppose to tell Zach? Do I even tell him? I check my second message and gasp when I realize it's from Zach.

**I just wanted to wish you goodnight.**

**-Zach**

"Meggie?" Taylor murmurs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I say as I get back into bed.

"It's okay." She says with a tired yawn.

"If your Dad was cheating on your Mom would you want me to tell you?" I ask her suddenly.

"Is that rhetorical?" Taylor asks confused.

"No." I say with a sigh.

"I guess I'd want you to tell me. It's better to know the truth then to live in a lie." Taylor says thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right." I say to her.

"Why are you asking me this?" Taylor asks curiously.

"Because there is this guy I know, and his Dad is cheating on his Mom." I explain.

"Did A give you this information?" Taylor asks as she jolts forward.

"Yes." I say with a nod.

"Don't do anything! This could be a setup, and I don't want you to make the same mistake that I made." Taylor tells me seriously.

"A sent me a picture." I argue.

"I still wouldn't do anything. That picture could have been taken twenty-years ago!" Taylor exclaims.

"You're right." I decide.

"Let's get some sleep, we have school in the morning." Taylor says as she turns off the lights again.

"Good night Taylor." I tell her.

"Night Meggie." She says as we close our eyes.

**What did you think? Is Mr. Danssert a cheater? In the next chapter, you'll see the rebellious side of Riley Fitz. I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Rebellious Riley

Riley's POV

I lay on my bed and try to ignore all the arguing that is going on downstairs. I hear my brother's bedroom door slam shut, but my parents continue to bicker. I decide to walk downstairs to see what's going on. My parents don't seem to realize that I'm standing there, because they continue to fight.

"How did we not catch this?" My dad asks with a sigh.

"I don't know Ezra." My mom snaps.

"I understand that you're upset, I'm upset too, but you have to stop taking your anger out on me." My dad tells her in annoyance.

"I'm not taking my anger out on you." My mom says as she paces around the living room.

"Yes you are." My dad argues.

"I just think that if you hadn't put so much pressure on him..." My mom starts to say.

"Riley!" My dad exclaims when he finally notices me.

"What's going on?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry about it." My dad says as he gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Ezra, ignoring this isn't going to make it go away." My mom says to him.

"Taylor found pot is James's baseball bag." My dad tells me gently.

"What!?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Did you know about this?" My mom asks me.

"I-I had no idea." I say as I try to comprehend the situation.

"Do you know might have motivated him to do drugs?" My dad asks me curiously.

"I honestly don't. I can't believe James would do something like this." I say as I burst into tears.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this." My dad says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Maybe I can ask James about this on the way to school tomorrow." I suggest.

"School? Honey, James isn't going to school until we sort this out." My mom tells me.

"B-but..." I say through my tears.

"Don't worry, we're going to get your brother help." My dad says to me.

"Daddy!" I say with a whimper.

"Why don't you get some rest?" My mom asks as she gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

I nod my head, and run upstairs to my bedroom. I feel like I need to talk to someone, but I don't know who. I grab my cell phone and nervously dial Sam's number.

"What's up Rye?" Sam asks when he answers the phone.

"Not much." I say as my voice cracks in despair.

"You seem upset, is something bothering you?" He asks me concerned.

"No, everything's fine." I say before I burst into tears.

"I'm starting to get worried..." Sam starts to say.

"It's really not a big deal, there is just a bunch of stuff going on at my house." I say with a sigh.

"I'm picking you up." Sam tells me.

"You can't, if my parents see you they'll flip!" I argue.

"Tell them you're going to a friend's house, and meet me at the end of your street." Sam says to me.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I say as I hang up the phone.

I walk downstairs, where my parents are still fighting.

"Where are you going?" My mom asks me.

"Haley's house." I lie nervously.

"Be safe." My dad says before kissing my forehead.

Line Break

Sam picks me up and takes me to the apartment. We sit on the couch and stare at each other awkwardly.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Sam asks me.

I shake my head and sigh. At this moment, all I want is for him to wrap his arms around me and make me forget about everything.

"Come here." Sam says as he pulls me close to him.

I breathe in Sam's delicious scent and rest my head against his chest.

"Have you ever smoked pot?" I blurt out suddenly.

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't. It's the worst stuff on the planet." Sam says with a wince.

I nod and continue to stare into space.

"Please tell me you haven't tried it." Sam says nervously.

"No, someone found pot in my brother's baseball bag." I say as tears begin to stream down my face.

"You're worried about him." Sam says as a look of realization washes over his face.

"Yeah." I say with a sniffle.

"I'm sure your parents have it under control, James will be okay." Sam tells me gently.

"I sure hope so." I say before I burst into tears.

"Sh-sh." Sam says as he strokes my hair gently.

"Thanks for being here." I say gratefully.

"God, I love you so much." Sam says suddenly.

A gasp escapes my lips, and I stare at Sam shocked.

"I shouldn't have said that." Sam says in frustration.

"I love you too." I say as I wrap my arms around him.

"Really?" Sam asks as his face lights up.

"Yeah, and it's a really nice feeling." I say with a slight smile.

We spend the next few minutes tangled in each other's embrace. A full bottle of wine sitting on the kitchen counter catches my attention.

"What's that from?" I ask as I point to the wine.

"My older brother probably came up here with some friends." Sam says with an eye roll.

"Can I have a glass?" I ask Sam hopefully.

"I don't think that's a such a good idea..." Sam starts to say.

I ignore Sam's wishes and walk over the kitchen. I open the bottle of wine and pour a glass for both of us.

"Riley..." He says with a sigh.

"Who are you, my father?" I ask with an eye roll.

"You win." Sam says as he takes a sip of the wine.

I take a sip after him, and nearly choke on the alcohol.

"Have you ever had a glass of wine?" He asks me.

"No." I say as I shake my head.

"You might want to slow down." He says with a chuckle.

I nod and finish the wine slowly. After I pour myself another glass, and another. I feel like the room is spinning, and I feel so light. I really like the feeling, so I reach for the bottle of wine.

"You've had enough." Sam says as he takes the bottle away before I can grab it.

"Sam!" I say as I start to walk towards him.

I lose my balance, and fall to the ground.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Sam asks as he rushes over to me.

"I'm great." I slur.

Sam picks me up and lays me down on the bed in the apartment.

"Lay with me!" I say as I gesture towards the space on the bed.

Sam lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"You make me feel safe." I say to him.

"I'm glad." He says with a chuckle.

"Will you protect me?" I ask him.

"From what?" He asks me.

"A." I tell him.

"Who?" He asks confused.

"The evil monster who stalks me, Haley, Meggie, and Taylor." I explain.

"You're really drunk." Sam says amused.

"No, A is real. He or she kidnapped me and locked me in an empty closet." I argue.

"Who is this person?" Sam asks terrified.

"At first my friends thought it was you, so they made me go out with you to get information." I confess.

"So you don't really like me?" Sam asks hurt.

"I didn't at first, but now I love you!" I say as I wrap my arms around him.

Sam smiles and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I just think you're so sweet, and so sexy..." I start to say.

"Why don't you close your eyes?" Sam asks as he pulls the blanket over me.

"If A comes to take me away will you stop him?" I ask Sam.

"Yes Riley." Sam says as he pulls me close to him.

"Will you marry me Sam?" I ask as my eyes begin to close.

"Hopefully someday." He says before I fall asleep.

** What did you think? Are you surprised that Riley would do something like this? Will Sam do ****anything about A? I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading. **


	23. Keeper of The Secrets

Haley's POV

I'm siting with my group of friends at our lunch table when I see Sam Kahn approach me.

"What do you want?" I ask him in annoyance.

"We need to talk." He tells me.

"Go ahead, anything you can say to me you can say to my girls." I say with a smirk.

"No Haley, I really can't." Sam says with an eye roll.

"I'm not leaving this seat." I say stubbornly.

"It's about Riley." He whispers.

"Riley Fitz? Who cares about that loser?" One of my friends asks.

I ignore everyone's snickers and follow Sam to the courtyard.

"I told you to stay away from Riley." I hiss.

"Who is A?" Sam asks me suddenly.

"W-what?" I ask shocked.

"I took Riley to my apartment last night and she had way to much to drink..." Sam starts to say.

Before Sam can finish his sentence, I slap him across the face with all the strength that I have.

"What the Hell!" Sam exclaims.

"You took Riley to the apartment and got her drunk? I don't even want to know what else you did to her. Taking advantage of someone like Riley is just sick." I say as I shake my head.

"I didn't take advantage of her!" Sam says defensively.

"Sam Kahn, I'm going to ruin you." I say furiously.

Line Break

After school I barge into my older sister's room.

"Serena!" I call when I enter the bedroom.

"What's up?" She asks as she takes out her earphones.

"I think that Sam Kahn slept with Riley." I say before I burst into tears.

"What the Hell!" Serena shouts furiously.

"I hate him so much." I say through my heavy sobs.

"Did Riley tell you this? Did she feel pressured?" Serena asks terrified.

"No, I haven't seen Riley all day. Sam just told me that he took Riley to his apartment and got her drunk." I explain.

Serena gets off her bed and starts to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"To give Sam Kahn a piece of my mind." She tells me.

Line Break

To get my mind off things, I go to the park and sit on the swing set. I smile when I see Brandon approach me.

"Hey Haley." He says with a smile.

"Hey." I say with a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" He asks me concerned.

"Everything's fine. Oh who am I kidding no it's not!" I ramble nervously.

"Is it about what happened the other night?" Brandon asks me gently.

"No, it's about one of my friends." I tell him.

"Are you fighting?" He asks me curiously.

"I wish it were that simple." I say as I stare at the ground.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks me.

"Not really." I say as I shake my head.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Brandon asks me softly.

Instead of responding, I lean into Brandon and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. To my dismay, Brandon pulls away almost immediately.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaim.

"Don't be. The truth is, you aren't really my type." Brandon tells me.

"Is it because of what a bitch I've been in the past?" I ask slightly hurt.

"No, it has nothing to do with you. I think I'm gay." Brandon says nervously.

"Y-you are?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"Great, now you're going to tell everyone." He says as a single tear rolls down his face.

"No I'm not, your secret is safe with me." I say as I grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you." Brandon says as he begins to sob.

"Why are you crying?" I ask him concerned.

"My parents would hate me if they knew the truth." He says through his tears.

"I'm sure your parents would love you no matter what. Being gay is who you are, and there is nothing wrong with it." I tell Brandon seriously.

"I know, but I wish I were normal." He says with a sniffle.

"No you don't, normal is boring." I say with a slight smile.

Both of us start to laugh.

"Thanks for everything Haley." Brandon tells me gratefully.

"Don't mention it, and if you ever want to talk I'm here." I say to him.

"Good, because I really need a friend." Brandon says softly.

"I'm sorry about all the teasing that I've done to you in the past. You didn't deserve any if it." I say with a sigh.

"Like you said, it's in the past." He says with a smile.

Line Break

When I get home, I run into Serena's room to see if she talked to Sam.

"Please tell me that you kicked him in the balls." I say as I open her door.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asks confused.

"Sam, did you make him pay for practically raping Riley?" I ask curiously.

"No, and keep your voice down." Serena tells me angrily.

"I think we should tell Mom. She would tell Aria, and Aria would tell Ezra. If Ezra knew about this, he would beat the living daylight out of Sam." I say with a chuckle.

"We aren't going to say anything to anyone." Serena says sternly.

"What do you mean? We can't just let Sam get away with this!" I exclaim angrily.

"Yes we can!" Serena argues.

"This is Riley Fitz we're talking about here! She's practically our cousin, and you're letting a stupid Kahn take advantage of her!" I scream furiously.

"I don't know that he did anything to her, and neither do you." Serena tells me.

"Are you kidding me Serena? Josh Kahn convinced you to open up your legs for him, and the next day he wouldn't even look at you." I remind her.

"Leave." Serena says as she points to the door.

"No." I say stubbornly.

"I said get out!" Serena screams furiously.

"I shouldn't have said that, but we can't ignore this problem." I tell her seriously.

"Do you love me?" Serena asks as tears begin to pour down her face.

"Of course I love you, you're my sister." I say softly.

"If you love me then you'll let this go." Serena says as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Why? This has nothing to do with you." I say confused.

"Sam Kahn has something on me, and if anyone ever found out my life would be ruined." Serena says as she begins to cry even harder.

"What's this big secret?" I ask her curiously.

"I can't tell you." She says with a sniffle.

"Yes you can, I won't tell a soul." I promise her.

"I know, but you'd never see me the same way." Serena says with a sigh.

This conversation reminds of the one that I had with Brandon earlier today.

"Are you gay?" I ask before I can stop myself.

Serena starts to laugh when I say this.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You know how much I love boys! Where would you get an idea like that?" She asks curiously.

"I don't know." I say with a sigh.

"I love you Haley, but I'm not ready to tell anyone my secret yet." Serena says apologetically.

"How does Sam know?" I ask her.

"He was directly involved." Serena says softly.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask terrified.

"No, but he can if he wants to." Serena says with a shutter.

At that moment I hear my phone buzz. I sigh when I realize it's a text message from A.

**Want to know what your big sister is hiding? Go to 3783 Roosevelt Drive.**

**-A**

**What did you think? What is Serena's big secret? I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	24. Aunt Jenna

Taylor's POV

I sit in my room and listen to sad music. I still feel terrible about what I did to James, and I'm really worried about him. I take off my earphones when I hear someone knocking on my door persistently.

"You can come in." I call out.

I gasp when Riley Fitz enters my bedroom.

"R-Riley." I stutter nervously.

"Hey Taylor." She says with a slight smile.

"I didn't see you at school today." I say trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I my Mom let me miss. I had a killer hangover, I mean headache." Riley rambles nervously.

"Um okay." I say confused.

"I just wanted to thank you for telling my parents about James. It's been a hard day for everyone, but at least they can get him help." Riley blurts out.

"R-Riley..." I start to say.

"He's really mad at you, but one day he'll realize that you were just trying to help." Riley tells me.

"James isn't doing drugs!" I exclaim.

"W-what?" Riley asks shocked.

"A put the pot in his bag, and I fell for that monster's trap." I say as tears begin to stream down my face.

"How could you be so stupid?" Riley asks me furiously.

"I don't know." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"Do you know what you put my parents though? My Mom won't stop crying, and my Dad looks like he could die of a heart attack! James isn't even allowed to go to school anymore." Riley says before she bursts into tears.

"Riley I'm going to fix this." I assure her.

"How?" Riley asks skeptically.

"I don't know yet." I say with a sigh.

"Well until you figure it out, don't talk to me." Riley says as gets off my bed.

"Riley wait!" I say to her.

"What?" She asks as she turns around.

"I'm sorry, I really am." I say through my tears.

Riley nods and storms out of my bedroom.

Line Break

I enter the living room and see my dad talking with my mom.

"Hey guys." I say with a little wave.

"I talked to Ezra Fitz today." My dad says suddenly.

"Y-you did?" I ask nervously.

"He told me all about the conversation that you had with him and Aria." My dad says to me.

"We're so proud of you honey!" My mom says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Y-you are?" I ask shocked.

"Yes, you might have saved that boy's life." She tells me seriously.

"I can't believe that James would something like this, he is such a good boy." My dad says as he shakes his head.

"Can you imagine what Aria and Ezra are going through?" My mom asks with a sigh.

"Can we please talk about something else?" I ask angrily.

My mom and dad stare at me confused.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to think about James or his family." I confess.

As I'm saying this, the doorbell to our house rings.

"I'll get it." I say as I scurry out of the room.

When I answer the door, I see a woman who is about my mother's age. Big sunglasses cover her eyes, and a sight dog is standing next to her.

"Toby?" The woman asks.

"Um no, this is Taylor." I tell her.

"You're the daughter." She says with a small laugh.

"J-Jenna." My mother says shocked.

"Hello Spencer." Jenna says cooly.

"What are you doing here?" My dad asks nervously.

"I'm just bought a house down the street, and I thought I'd come by to say hello." Jenna says with a smile.

My parents exchange an uneasy glance.

"Let me help you inside." My dad says as he leads Jenna to the couch.

"Do you know who I am Taylor?" Jenna asks me suddenly.

"No." I say as I shake my head.

"I'm your father's sister." She says with a smirk.

"Step sister." My mom says almost immediately.

"I bet you're wondering why I can't see." Jenna says softly.

I stare at her uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

"You can ask your mother and her friends about that." Jenna says bitterly.

"Jenna, that's enough!" My mom exclaims.

At that moment, Keenan enters the living room.

"W-who a-are you?" Keenan asks Jenna.

"I'm you're Aunt Jenna, how old are you?" She asks Keenan.

"F-fifteen." Keenan says shyly.

"Why can't you speak correctly?" Jenna asks him cruelly.

"Taylor, take your brother upstairs." My dad says angrily.

I nod and rush upstairs with Keenan.

"Why did they want us to leave?" Keenan asks confused.

"I don't know." I lie.

"Will you help me with my homework Taylor?" Keenan asks me hopefully.

"Sure." I say with a nod.

Line Break

I lay in my bed and try to fall asleep, but I'm unsuccessful. After Jenna left the house, my parents started arguing non stop. I walk up to my parent's bedroom to ask them to keep their voices down. I'm about to open the door, but something that my mom says catches my attention.

"Do you think she's spoken with Taylor before this evening?" My mom asks in a whisper.

"I doubt it." I hear my dad say.

"It might explain why she asked me about Alison the other day." My mom says with a sigh.

"Let it go Spencer, you stopped getting texts after high school." My dad says in a gentle voice.

"Toby, I still flinch every time my phone rings." My mom says with a whimper.

"If this is happening again, you have to tell me." My dad says seriously.

"I haven't gotten any texts, but I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me." My mom says terrified.

"You're probably just paranoid." My dad says trying to convince her.

"That's probably it." My mom says in agreement.

"When I ran into Ezra today, he told me that Aria has had all of these nightmares about her recently." My dad says to my mom.

"Poor thing." My mom says sympathetically.

"All of you went through so much." My dad says sadly.

"Like you said, it's over now." My mom says as she turns off the lights to her bedroom.

I have to cover my mouth to keep from gasping. I go back to my room and replay my mom and dad's conversation in my head. Why are my mom and Aria so afraid of getting text messages? Could A be after them too? I shutter when I hear my phone buzz, and no surprise it's a text message from A.

**Mommy has plenty to hide Taylor. If you don't believe me ask Aunt Jenna. **

**Kisses**

**-A**

**What did you think? Will Taylor use Jenna to get more information on her mom? How will Spencer and Toby react to Jenna's return? I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading :) **


	25. Soccer Balls and Roses

Meggie's POV

After soccer practice, the girls on my team drag me down to the lower field.

"Why are we going down here?" I ask them curiously.

"It's a surprise!" My friends Caroline squeals.

"For me?" I ask shocked.

"Shut up Caroline, you're giving everything away." A girl named Megan says with an eye roll.

The girls whisper and giggle among themselves, while I just follow them cluelessly. My eyes literally pop out of my head when we arrive at the lower field. Zach is standing in front of a group of soccer balls that spell out "Homecoming?". He is also holding a bouquet of roses.

"F-for me?" I ask as I walk over to him

"Of course it's for you." He says with a smile.

I'm to astonished to say anything, so I simply wrap my arms around him.

"Is that a yes?" Zach asks with a nervous smile.

"Yes, it's yes!" I exclaim happily.

The boys and girl's soccer teams both begin to cheer and take pictures of us standing together. After what seems like eternity, the crowd finally disappears.

"Did you like it?" Zach asks me softly.

"I loved it." I say truthfully.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Zach blurts out suddenly.

"Yeah, I think we are." I say after thinking about it for a minute.

"Awesome." Zach says before giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" I ask as I break the kiss.

"You can come over to my house for dinner." Zach suggests.

Panic washes over my face as I remember the text that A sent me.

"Or not." Zach says with a chuckle.

"I just really want to spend some alone time with you." I say fixing my mistake.

"We can go out to dinner." He says as he grabs my hand.

"That sounds like fun, but I don't have any money." I say with a sigh.

"The gentleman always pays." Zach says with a smile.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable..." I start to say.

"Sh-sh. I want to buy my girlfriend dinner." Zach says as he wraps his arms around me.

Line Break

Zach takes me to an old pizza parlor near Rosewood High. For once, we talk about something that isn't soccer, and I'm really enjoying it.

"Where do you see yourself in twenty-years?" He asks me suddenly.

"I honestly don't know." I confess.

"I know it sounds cliché, but I want to be just like my father." Zach tells me.

"Y-you do?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, is that bad?" Zach asks hurt.

"No not at all, it's just that most teenagers think their parents are lame." I say correcting myself.

"My dad is pretty lame sometimes, but he is a great guy. I think he's the best dad in the world, and he treats my mom well." Zach says proudly.

Oh no! What if A is right, and Zach has no idea?

"I think that's great." I say with a nervous smile.

Zach pays the check and walks me to the parking lot.

"You don't have to drive me home." I tell him.

"It's really not a problem." Zach says as he puts one arm over my shoulder.

"I just need some fresh air." I say to him.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." He says before giving me a gentle kiss.

"Thanks for everything, I had a great time tonight." I tell him truthfully.

"So did I." He says with a smile.

I wave goodbye, and Zach gets into his car and drives away. As soon as he is gone, I break down in tears. I really like Zach, and I feel horrible about keeping the secret from him. I gasp when I see Aria Fitz approaching me.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" She asks me gently.

"Yes I'm fine." I say as I wipe away my tears.

Aria gives me a sad smile. I can tell that she is upset about something, and more likely than not, it's James.

"Who gave you the roses?" Aria asks as she gestures towards the flowers that I'm holding.

"Zach Danssert. He's my um, boyfriend." I say nervously.

"You have a boyfriend?" Aria asks me surprised.

"Yes, but my moms don't know, so please don't say anything." I beg.

"I won't." Aria assures me.

"Do you ever keep secrets from Ezra?" I blurt out suddenly.

"Of course, everyone keeps secrets." Aria says after thinking about it for a moment.

"What kind?" I ask curiously.

"The other night he made me a huge dinner, and Ezra can't cook to save his life. The food tasted horrible, but I said it was delicious so that I wouldn't hurt his feelings." Aria tells me.

"Have you ever lied about anything bigger?" I ask before I can stop myself.

An uneasy look washes over Aria's face, and I regret asking her anything.

"I'm sorry." I say apologetically.

"When I was a junior in high school, someone started threatening me. The person told me that if I said anything to Ezra, she would hurt him. I didn't want him to get hurt, so I kept my mouth shut." Aria says sadly.

"Do you regret it?" I ask curiously.

"No. Ezra didn't have any idea what this person was capable of, and he still doesn't. If I had said anything, things would have turned out a lot differently." Aria says thoughtfully.

"So it's okay to lie to someone if it's to protect them!" I say feeling a lot less guilty.

"Well I wouldn't say..." Aria starts to tell me.

"Thanks for everything Aria!" I say before I start to walk off.

"Meggie!" Aria calls out after me.

"My moms are expecting me, so I really should get going." I say before running away.

As soon as I'm away from Aria, I slow way down. I don't want to burden her with my problem, because she has enough on her mind.

To get to my house, I cut through the elementary school playground. I gasp when I hear two people arguing in front of the swing set. I hide behind a tree so that they won't see me.

"I swear to God, if you hurt that poor girl..." A familiar female voice says.

"I don't want to hurt her." A boy argues.

"I know you Sam Kahn." The girl says as she shakes her head.

"Why do you hate me so much Serena? I helped you after..." Sam says before Serena interrupts.

"You only helped me to benefit yourself." Serena says in disgust.

"I didn't have a choice." Sam says defensively.

"We always have choices." Serena tells him.

"Do you think you made the right one?" Sam asks her curiously.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it." Serena says before she bursts into tears.

"If you keep your mouth shut, I won't tell a soul." Sam promises.

"I hate you so much!" Serena says with a sniffle.

"I know." Sam says before scurrying off.

After Sam leaves, Serena runs off in the opposite direction. I stand alone in the playground shocked. What happened between them? As I'm thinking this, my phone buzzes.

**Poor Serena! Blackmailed by the bastard. You'll never guess what Sam has over her.**

**Kisses**

**-A**

**What did you think? Are you liking Zeggie, and what's Serena's big secret. The next chapter is very intense for Riley. I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews, thanks for reading :).**


	26. Betrayed

Riley's POV

After I get home from Taylor's house, I lay on my bed and read a good book to get my mind off things. I woke up in Sam Kahn's apartment this morning with a terrible hangover, and I felt tired and sore. He drove me home, and I told my mom that I wasn't feeling well. Surprisingly, she agreed to let me miss school today.

"Honey, can I come in?" I hear my mom ask from outside of the room.

"Sure." I say to her.

My mom enters my bedroom and takes a seat next to me on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" My mom asks me gently.

"A lot better." I say truthfully.

"It was probably just a twenty-hour hours virus." My mom says in relief.

"Probably." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"You know that I love you, right Riley?" My mom asks me suddenly.

"Of course." I say with a nod.

"I want you to know that you can always come to me or Daddy if you're having a problem. Don't turn to self-destructive things like drugs or alcohol." My mom says with a sigh.

I nod and try to hide my guilt.

"We're sending James to a rehabilitation center at the end of the week." My mom blurts out.

"What!" I exclaim shocked.

"He is going to get the best treatment possible." My mom says as she rubs my back gently.

"How could you and Dad do this?" I ask with tears streaming down my face.

"Riley you have to understand that we love James, and we only want what's best for him." My mom says as she begins to stroke my hair.

"Did you give him a chance to explain?" I ask my mother seriously.

"Explain what? Who gave him permission to do illegal drugs?" She asks as tears begin to form in her own eyes.

At that moment, my bedroom door opens. I see my dad, and he takes a seat next to my mom on the bed.

"I take it you told her?" My dad asks my mom gently.

"Yes." My mom says with a nod.

"I think you're both blowing this way out of proportion!" I exclaim angrily.

"We found drugs in your brother's bag Riley, drugs!" My dad tells me seriously.

"It's just pot, plenty of kids smoke it. I don't see what the big deal is." I say with a shrug.

"Oh my God Ezra!" My mom says before she bursts into tears.

"Do you even hear yourself Riley? Did James plant these ideas in your head?" My dad asks me furiously.

"No." I say as I shake my head vigorously.

"If James is doing pot, I'm sure he is doing plenty of other things as well." My dad says as he shakes his head.

"James isn't doing pot!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Honey, I know this is hard for you, but we can't keep ignoring this." My mom tells me gently.

"I'm the one who needs help, not James." I say before I can stop myself.

"What are you talking about?" My dad asks me confused.

"Taylor found the pot in my bag, and I told her that I found it in James's room. I begged her to show it to you guys so that I wouldn't have to. I'm the one doing drugs, not James." I lie.

My mom looks at my dad, and he starts to laugh hysterically.

"Are you really laughing Ezra?" My mom asks him angrily.

"Her chin quivers like yours does when you lie." My dad tells my mom with a smile.

"I'm not lying!" I say in frustration.

"I know you Riley, you would never smoke anything. You're more innocent than Mackenzie." My dad tells me.

"Oh yeah? Do you want to know why I didn't go to school today? I wasn't sick, I was hung over!" I say to my parents.

"Hung over huh? How could you have gotten your hands on alcohol?" My dad asks me amused.

"Sam Kahn." My brother says as he enters my bedroom.

"J-James." I say shocked.

"Serena told me everything Riley." James says furiously.

"W-what exactly did she say?" I ask horrified.

"Why don't you tell Mom and Dad what you told me the other night?" James challenges.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I say nervously.

"Riley came into my room and told me that someone wanted to hurt her. I didn't know who that person was, until Serena told me that Sam got Riley drunk and forced her to sleep with him." James says as he wraps his arms around me protectively.

"My baby!" My mom says as she cradles me in her arms and starts to cry hysterically.

"It's not true!" I say before I burst into tears.

"You don't have to protect that bastard Riley, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." My brother growls.

"No, I'm going to do it." My dad says as a look of furry washes over his face.

I don't think I've ever seen my father this outraged in my entire life.

"Please don't hurt him." I say through my heavy sobs.

"It's okay love, we're going to make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore." My mom tells me gently.

"He hasn't hurt me!" I try to explain.

"He took advantage of you Riley, that's just sick." My dad says before throwing one of my pillows across the room.

"H-he didn't." I mumble.

"He could go to jail." My brother tells me seriously.

"I love him!" I say before I can stop myself.

Silence fills the room, and my parents stare at each other shocked.

"Honey I know you're scared, and I want you to know that none of this is your fault." My dad says as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Sam didn't take advantage of me." I say in a soft voice.

"You don't have to do this Riley." My mom says with a sigh.

"I'm telling the truth! Why doesn't anyone in this stupid family listen to me?" I ask before I burst into tears.

Baby, don't cry." My mom says as she strokes my hair.

At that moment, my dad gets off the bed and starts to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask him terrified.

"The Kahn's house, and then the police station." My dad tells me seriously.

"Daddy don't" I say as I choke on my own tears.

"I'm coming with you dad." James says as he follows our father.

"You're making a terrible mistake!" I tell them seriously.

"Sam Kahn is the one who made a mistake." My dad growls.

Line Break

I sit on my bed and cry hysterically while my mom stares at me concerned.

"Should I take you to a doctor?" She asks me gently.

"He didn't rape me!" I exclaim angrily.

"Riley..." My mom starts to say.

At that moment our front door bursts open, and James and my dad enter the living room. My dad rushes over to me and hugs me so tightly that I can hardly breathe.

"Did you find out that this is all just a big misunderstanding?" I ask with an eye roll.

"He confessed to everything Riley." My dad says as tears begin to rush down his face.

"Everything?" I ask confused.

"Sam put the pot in your brother's bag, and he r-raped you." My dad says with a sniffle.

"He didn't touch me!" I exclaim.

"He drugged the alcohol that he gave you, that's why you don't remember." My brother tells me gently.

"N-no it's not true." I argue.

"Yes it really is." My brother says with a nod.

"H-he told me he loved me." I say before I burst into tears.

"Sh-sh." My mom says as she pulls me close to her.

"Sam Kahn isn't good enough for an angel like you." My dad says as he takes me from my mom.

"I-I can't stay here anymore, I need to leave!" I say through my heavy sobs.

"You need us." My dad says as he shakes my head.

"B-but how am I suppose to live in this town and see him everyday?" I ask terrified.

"We're taking this to court Riley. Sam Kahn will be far away from you." My dad assures me.

**Poor Riley! Were you fooled by Same Kahn, or did you see that one coming? In the next chapter you'll learn more about Serena, and what her big secret might be. I'll update as soon as I get 15 reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	27. The Truth Hurts

Haley's POV

I pace around my room and try to decide if I should go to the address that A sent me. I know that I'd be violating Serena's privacy if I follow A's trail, but what if she is hurt? This whole thing could be a set up, but it's a risk worth taking for my sister. It would be stupid to go alone, so I take out my phone and dial Riley's number. Her phone goes straight to voicemail, so I call Meggie.

"What's up Haley?" She asks me curiously.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I think my sister is in trouble. Serena won't tell me what's bothering her, but A sent me an address and said that if go there I'll find out." I tell Meggie.

"Did it occur to you that this all could be a set up?" She asks me.

"Yes, but I want to take the risk." I say decisively.

"Does the problem have anything to do with Sam Kahn?" Meggie asks me suddenly.

"How did you know?" I ask shocked.

"I was walking home the other night, and I passed through the elementary school's playground. Serena and Sam were fighting, and it sounded kind of intense." Meggie says thoughtfully.

"What were they saying?" I ask curiously.

"I guess Serena has a really big secret, and Sam helped her out." Meggie tells me.

"Then why do they hate each other?" I ask confused.

"Sam is holding it over her." Meggie tells me gently.

"Get over here now, we're going to that address!" I say determined.

Line Break

Meggie and I take the bus to Philadelphia, and make our way to a brick building.

"This is it." I say as I look up at the building.

"It's just a stupid office, let's go home." Meggie says with a sigh.

"No, I'm not leaving until we check this place out." I say stubbornly.

"Okay." Meggie says as she leads me into the building.

When we enter the lobby, and old woman working the front desk approaches us.

"Which one of you is being treated today?" She asks us.

"Um that would be me." I say as I raise my hand.

"The doctor will see you in a few minutes." The woman tells me gently.

"Okay." I say as Meggie and I take a seat in the waiting room.

"We should leave." Meggie says with a sigh.

"I want to see what these doctors are all about." I say as I shake my head.

Moments later, a woman in her early twenties approaches me.

"Hello, I'm Doctor. Anderson and I'm helping you today." She tells me with a sad smile.

"Can she come with me?" I ask as I gesture towards Meggie.

"Of course, is there anyone else you'd like to call? Maybe a parent or a boyfriend?" She asks me gently.

"Um no." I say confused.

"Okay, and we can't tell anyone about this appointment without your permission." The woman says with a smile.

"Sounds good." I tell her.

"Before we do this, are one-hundred percent sure that you want to abort your baby?" She asks me softly.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"That's why you're here, this is an abortion clinic." The woman says confused.

"Really? I thought this was where you get the ultrasound. Let's go Meggie." I say as I grab her hand and drag her out of the building.

"Do think your sister came here with Sam?" Meggie asks me gently.

"I can't believe this." I say as tears begin to pour out of my eyes.

"We don't know anything, A could have easily sent you here to throw you off." Meggie says as she squeezes my hand.

"I doubt it, my sister hasn't been herself for a while." I say with a sad sigh.

"Serena is a really nice girl, I'm sure she has everything figured out." Meggie says to me.

"Thanks for coming with me, I don't know what I'd have done without you." I confess.

"I'm glad I could help." Meggie says with a slight smile.

Line Break

I sit on the bench in my front yard and try to make sense of things. I immediately get up when I see my dad's car pull into the driveway.

"Hi Daddy." I say as give him a hug.

"Hey sweetheart." My dad says as he kisses my forehead.

I can tell he is surprised that I'm being so nice. Usually I greet him by asking him to shut up because I'm on the phone.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask him suddenly.

"Of course!" My dad exclaims.

"What's your view on abortion?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"You're not pregnant are you?" My dad asks me terrified.

"No, I'm just curious." I say nervously.

"Well I think it's a personal decision, and I don't have the right to judge a person until I've been in their shoes." My dad say thoughtfully.

"So if a person was raped..." I start to say.

"This is about Riley." My dad says as a look of realization washes over his face.

"Riley?" I ask confused.

"You don't know?" My dad asks me shocked.

"Know what?" I say frustrated.

"I've got to go." My dad says as he storms out of the room.

I immediately pull out my phone and dial Riley's number, unfortunately it goes straight to voicemail. Panic fills my body, and I rush into my living room.

"Mom what happened to Riley?" I call out.

"Haley!" My mom hisses.

I look on the couch and see Spencer, Emily, Aria, and my mom. Aria is crying hysterically, and Emily is trying to comfort her.

"What's going on?" I ask terrified.

"Go upstairs." My mom tells me sternly.

"I'm worried." I say truthfully.

"Listen to your mom." Spencer tells me seriously.

"Okay." I say as I leave the room.

I leave the room, but secretly watch them by peering through the fireplace on the other side of the wall.

"Do you think everyone knows?" Aria asks through her tears.

"It's a very small town Aria." Spencer tells her gently.

"Are you one-hundred percent sure it's true?" My mom asks Aria.

"Ezra and I took Riley to a doctor today, and they did a rape kit on her..." Aria says before she chokes on her own tears.

"Poor thing." Emily says with a sad sigh.

"Riley is my baby, and I let this happen to her." Aria says as she starts hyperventilating.

"Aria you have to calm down, this isn't going to help Riley." Spencer tells her seriously.

"Would you chill Spencer? How would you feel if this happened to Taylor?" Emily asks furiously.

I can't help but realize how similar Meggie and Taylor are to their mothers.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Spencer says as she grabs Aria's hand.

"How is she doing?" My mom asks suddenly.

"I don't even know how to answer that." Aria says with a sigh.

"Don't worry Aria. I'm going to make sure Sam Kahn gets what he deserves." Spencer tells Aria.

"What good will that do? Riley is still hurt." Aria says as she shakes her head.

I can't listen to anymore of this, so sprint to my bedroom and scream as loudly as I can into a pillow. Next I pull out my phone and dial Riley's number again, I sigh when it goes to voicemail. I need to talk to Riley, so I decide to leave her a message.

"Hey Riley, it's Haley." I say with a sigh.

I stare at the phone unsure of what to say.

"I heard about want happened, and I'm so sorry. If you ever want to talk you have my number..." I say before I burst into tears.

I compose myself before I start to speak again.

"None of this should have happened to you. You're the sweetest, and most honest person that I know. I've done so many mean things to you, and I'm so sorry. You probably don't feel the same way, but you're my best friend. I love you like a sister, and I wish..." I say before the machine cuts me off.

I continue to cry and curse stupid Sam Kahn. Moments later my phone buzzes, and I scream into my pillow when I realize that it's a text from A.

**Poor Riley! If only she had a friend that knew about Sam Kahn and his dirty ways. Oh well.**

**-A**

**What did you guys think? Are you still enjoying this story, because I haven't been getting a lot of response. I'll update as soon as I get fifteen reviews. thanks for reading.**


	28. Friend or Foe?

Taylor's POV

I'm sitting in my room and doing homework when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"What is it?" I ask as I close my book.

"James Fitz is here to see you." Keenan stutters.

"H-he is?" I ask shocked.

"Yes, I thought he hated you." Keenan says confused.

"I did too." I confess.

"He'd be stupid to hate you." Keenan tells me sweetly.

"Thanks Keenan. Do I look okay?" I ask as I check myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Keenan says to me.

"Thanks bro." I say as I leave my bedroom.

When I arrive downstairs, I see James sitting alone on my couch.

"Hey Taylor." He says to me.

"Hey." I say with a sigh.

"Will you come and sit by me?" James asks me softly.

"Are you going to scream at me?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"No, I came to apologize. I was a jerk, and I really am sorry." James says to me.

"I never wanted to hurt you James. I found the pot, and I thought you needed help." I tell him truthfully.

"I know that now. It was never you who wanted to hurt me, it was Sam Kahn." James says as a look of anger washes over his face.

"My mom told me about Riley." I say with a sad smile.

"The entire town probably knows by now." James says as he shakes him head.

"Can you ask her to call me? I know that Riley and I have had our up and downs, but I really do care about her." I say.

"I'll let her know, I'm sure she'll appreciate it." James says with a slight smile.

"While we're apologizing, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone into your room without permission." I say ashamed.

"It's okay Taylor." James says as he envelopes me in a hug.

"I miss you." I tell him softly.

"We should hang out sometime." James says.

"For sure." I say with a smile.

At that moment I hear a phone buzz.

"That's mine." James says as he pulls out his phone.

James sighs dramatically, and a sad look washes over his face.

"Is everything okay?" I ask him gently.

"That was my father, Riley won't leave her room." James says with a frown.

"Are you worried about her?" I ask him softly.

"Of course I am. Riley is my little sister, and I'm suppose to protect her from boys like Sam." James says guiltily.

"I feel that way about Keenan sometimes, but you can't prevent stupid people from doing stupid things." I say as I give his hand a little squeeze.

"Thanks a lot Taylor." James tells me.

"Don't mention it." I say as I watch him walk out of the front door.

Line Break

After James leaves, I finish up my homework. My mom enters my bedroom, and she looks extremely stressed.

"What's wrong?" I ask her gently.

"I have a lot going on." My mom says with a frown.

"Such as?" I ask curiously.

"I have a huge trial on Monday, I'm helping the Fitzes with their case against the Kahns, and Aunt Jenna and her family are coming over for dinner." My mom says with a sigh.

"What's Aunt Jenna's family like?" I ask my mom curiously.

"Jenna and her husband Brent have a fifteen year-old daughter named Hazel, and a sixteen year-old son named Carter." My mom tells me.

"Have you met the kids?" I ask her.

"No, but Hazel is a sophomore, and Carter is a junior. They're starting at Rosewood High next week, so try to be extra nice." My mom tells me seriously.

"Why don't you like Aunt Jenna?" I ask suddenly.

"I don't dislike her." My mom says as she avoids eye contact.

"Liar." I say with a scoff.

"We just don't see things eye to eye." My mom says with a sigh.

"Was she born blind?" I ask curiously.

"No, Jenna was in an accident." My mom says nervously.

"What kind?" I ask.

"I should start dinner." My mom says before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

Line Break

While I'm setting the table for dinner, I hear a knock on the door. Moments later my dad comes into the kitchen with Jenna, a man, and two teenagers.

"Taylor, this is your Uncle Brent, and your cousins Hazel and Carter." My dad says with a warm smile.

"Hello." I say as I extend a hand.

Carter responds to the gesture, but Hazel looks away.

"Why don't you take Hazel upstairs and show her your room?" My dad asks me.

"Sure, follow me." I say as I walk Hazel upstairs.

Line Break

Hazel and I sit on my bed and stare at each other awkwardly.

"So what do you like to do?" I ask breaking the silence.

"At my old school I was the captain of our field hockey team." Hazel brags.

"That's awesome! I play field hockey here, and I'm the captain of our team." I say with a smile.

"Well you're going to have to fight to keep that spot. The coach saw me play at a tournament last summer, and he thinks I'm amazing." Hazel says with a smirk.

"What else do you do?" I ask trying to contain my annoyance.

"I take school very seriously." Hazel says.

"Same here!" I exclaim.

"How many A.P.'s are you taking?" She asks me.

"Three." I say as I twirl my hair.

"I'm taking four." Hazel says with a smirk.

"Why haven't I met you before tonight?" I ask her suddenly.

"Are you anything like your mother?" Hazel asks avoiding the question.

"I don't know, why?" I ask confused.

"Because I've heard your mom is a real bitch." Hazel says with a scoff.

"Do you want to know what I think Hazel?" I ask trying to contain my anger.

"Not really, but you're probably going to tell me anyway." She says in annoyance.

"I think you're a conceited bitch who thinks she is the best at everything." I say furiously.

"Who are you describing here? You or me?" She asks with a smirk.

I'm taken aback by her comment, maybe I am conceited.

"We'll see who's the best at field hockey at practice next week." Hazel challenges.

"If I were you, I wouldn't even bother showing up." I say with all the courage that I have.

"Dinner." My mom says as she enters the bedroom.

Line Break

I try to fall asleep, but I'm unsuccessful. Dinner with Jenna's family was beyond awkward, and I have no idea why Hazel hates me so much. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear my phone ring. I roll out of bed and answer when I realize it's Haley.

"Hey Haley." I say.

"Have you heard from Riley?" She asks immediately.

"No, James told me she is taking it easy for a while." I say.

I hear a series of heavy sobs coming from the other end of the line.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her gently.

"P-poor Riley. This is all my fault!" Haley cries.

"This isn't your fault!" I say trying to convince her.

"I knew about her and Sam, and I didn't tell anyone." Haley cries.

"You didn't know his motivations." I tell her softly.

"Y-yes I did, and I didn't do anything to help our friend." Haley says with a sniffle.

"Will you come over?" I ask her suddenly.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"I have a lot of stuff on my mind, and I need a friend." I confess.

"So do I." Haley tells me.

"I'll see you in ten minutes." I say as I hang up the phone.

I'm about to put my phone down, but a text message appears on my screen.

**Friends are over-rated, all they do is get you into trouble. Ask Mommy about the adventures she took with her friends.**

**-A**

**What did you think? Should Taylor forgive James so easily? I'll update as soon as I get 20 reviews. Thanks for reading :)**

**A special thanks to CrazyDivergentGleek for giving me the idea for Hazel :)**


	29. Horrors

Meggie's POV

I sit on my bed and have a fun and carefree conversation over the phone with Zach.

"Have you picked out your homecoming dress?" Zach asks me curiously.

"Not yet." I say as I twirl my hair.

"You'll look beautiful in anything." He tells me sweetly.

"Thanks." I say as my cheeks turn bright red.

A startled gasp escapes my lips when my mother Emily enters my bedroom.

"I've got to go." I say as I hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" My mom asks me curiously.

"A friend." I say quickly.

"Well I'm sure you've heard the rumors about Riley, and I'm sorry to say that they're true." My mom says with a sigh.

"Taylor told me." I say with a sad smile.

"I know you and Riley have spent a lot of time together lately, and I just want to make sure that you're handling this okay." My mom tells me gently.

"I mean I'm not exactly okay with it, but I'm doing okay. I just feel bad for Riley." I say truthfully.

"Aria and Ezra will take good care of her, and she's lucky to have you as her friend." My mom says before kissing my forehead.

"If she ever calls me back." I say with a sigh.

"Give her time Meggie, this is probably really hard for her." My mom tells me seriously.

"I know, I just wish she'd let me help her." I confess.

"You'll get your chance." My mom assures me.

"While we're talking, I have something important to tell you." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"I'm listening." My mom tells me.

"There is this boy who I know through school, and he asked me to homecoming. I said yes, and we're kind of going out." I blurt out nervously.

"What's his name?" My mom asks me curiously

"Zach Danssert, he is a junior." I say with a blush.

"As long as you're happy so am I, but please don't get to serious to fast." My mom begs.

"I won't." I say as I give my mom a hug.

"I love you Meggie." My mom says softly.

"I love you too." I tell her.

Line Break

I sit with Zach in his living room, and we try to decide what movie to watch.

"What about a romance." Zach asks me with a flirtatious smile.

"No, they're way to sappy." I say with an eye roll.

"What type of movie do you like to watch?" He asks me curiously.

"Horror." I say immediately.

"W-why?" Zach asks as his face falls.

"Those movies make my life seem normal." I say with a chuckle.

"Luck for you, my brother loves horror movies. Pick one out of this box." Zach says as he hands me a box full of movies.

I haven't seen this one." I say as I take out _The Shinning._

"No way!" Zach says as he shakes his head furiously.

"What's wrong, are you scared?" I tease.

"No! It's just that this movie is terrifying, and I don't want you to get scared." Zach says defensively.

"I'll be okay." I say with an eye roll.

Zach puts the movie in, and wraps his arms around me. I constantly glance over at him, and he looks absolutely terrified.

"We can turn it off if you want, I really don't mind." I say as I squeeze his hand.

"Are you kidding? I love this!" Zach says as he forces a smile.

"Tell me if you change your mind." I say before giving his a quick kiss on the lips.

About half way through the movie, I see a shadow watching us from the window.

"I think I see someone." I say as I point towards the window.

"I think the movie is starting to get to you." He says with a chuckle.

"I'm not kidding Zach! Someone is out there!" I argue.

At that moment, a baseball flies through the window.

"Oh my God!" I say terrified.

Zach sprints outside, and comes back in a moment later.

"Who was it?" I ask him.

"The person ran before I could get a good look at him." Zach says with a sigh.

"What are you holding in your hand?" I ask as I gesture towards the piece of paper that he is holding.

"It's a letter from someone named A, I found it on my doorstep." Zach says with a shrug.

"You can't read that!" I say panicked.

"Why not?" He asks confused.

"A isn't a good person." I say as tears begin to stream down my face.

"What's wrong?" Zach asks as he wraps his arms around me.

"Please throw that letter away, if I mean anything to you, you'll listen to me." I say through my tears.

Zach stares at the letter, before tearing it in half and throwing it into the fire.

Line Break

I'm on my way home from Zach's house, when I hear my phone ring. I immediately pick up when I see that it's Taylor.

"What's up?" I ask as I answer the phone.

"Haley is at my house, and we'd like it if you came over." Taylor tells me seriously.

"Is everything okay?" I ask concerned.

"Come over." She snaps.

Line Break

When I arrive at Taylor's house, her and Haley are in the middle of a serious conversation.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I beg.

"This A thing has gotten way out of hand." Taylor says as she shakes her head.

"Have you gotten any more texts?" I ask panicked.

"No." Haley and Taylor say as the same time.

"So what's the problem?" I ask confused.

"Nothing, everything is just peachy! Our friend just got raped, that's the problem!" Haley screams furiously.

"I know, and it's horrible. But I don't see how this has anything to do with A." I confess.

"Sam Kahn is A!" Taylor exclaims.

"How are you so sure?" I ask unconvinced.

"He confessed to planting the drugs in James's bag, he is holding Serena's secret over her, and he raped Riley!" Haley exclaims.

"That does sound like A." I says with a sigh.

"We know who the monster is, what do you think we should do about it?" Taylor asks us seriously.

"I say we call Sam and have him over here." Haley says immediately.

"Are you crazy? That boy is dangerous." I say as I shake my head.

"I don't care about getting hurt anymore, all I want to do is kick that bastard in the balls." Haley says passionately.

"I agree. We have to convince Sam that we aren't afraid of him, or this nightmare will never end!" Taylor exclaims.

I immediately pick up my cell phone and dial Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam asks when he answers the phone.

"This is Meggie Fields." I say nervously.

"Hey." He says confused.

I stare at Taylor and Haley, unsure of what to do next.

"We're at Taylor's house, I suggest you get your ass over here." Haley says as she takes the phone from me.

"Or what?" Sam asks obviously annoyed.

"Or we'll tell everyone about how you've been threatening us." Taylor says furiously.

"Threatening you?" Sam asks confused.

"The messages from A." I clarify.

"You're getting them too?" Sam asks shocked.

**What did you think? Is Sam really get texts from A, or is he A? Just so you all know, the order of the POVs is always Riley, Haley, Taylor, Meggie. I'll update as soon as I get 20 reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	30. Scared and Alone

Riley's POV

I lay on my bed and try to focus on the homework that James picked up for me. Unfortunately, all I can think about is Sam Kahn and how I fell for his stupid tricks.

"Can I come in?" I hear my dad ask from outside of my room.

"Not now, I'm studying." I say as I try to hold back tears.

My dad ignores my wishes and barges into my room.

"Go away!" I say in frustration.

"I'm your father Riley, please don't push me away." My dad says with a sigh.

"I'm not, I just need to finish my English homework." I say softly.

"How about I help you out, that way we can talk." My dad says as he grabs my book from me.

I nod, unsure of what to say.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird, _this is one of my favorites." My dad says with a smile.

"I hate it." I say with a sniffle.

"Why don't you like it?" He asks me confused.

"Because Tom Robinson raped Mayella, and Atticus is defending him." I say as tears begin to stream down my face.

"How much have you read?" My dad asks with a chuckle.

"The prologue." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"Well, soon you'll figure out that Tom Robinson isn't guilty." My dad says as he hands me the book.

"Oh." I say defeated.

"Come here sweet girl." My dad says as he envelopes me in a hug.

I start to cry even harder into my daddy's chest.

"You're going to get through this Riley." He tells me gently.

"I-I hate myself." I say through my heavy sobs.

"Riley Fitz, don't you ever say that again." My dad tells me seriously.

"It's the truth! All of this is my fault, and it's upsetting you." I say sadly.

"I don't care about me, I care about you." My dad says as he strokes my dark hair.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"I remember the day you were born so clearly. It was about two o'clock in the morning, and your mother had been in labor for hours. When you were finally born, the nurse wrapped you in a little pink blanket and put you in my arms. I remember staring into your blue eyes, and realizing that my sole purpose in life was to protect you. You're my baby girl Riley, and you have no idea how much you mean to me." My dad says as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I love you Daddy." I say as I let him hold me in his arms.

"None of what happened is your fault honey." My dad tells me seriously.

"I guess." I say unconvinced.

"Will you come downstairs and have dinner with us? Your mother is worried that you're not eating enough." My dad says to me.

"Okay." I say as I shut my book and follow my dad downstairs.

When my mom sees me, her face immediately lights up.

"Hey Rye, how are you feeling?" She asks as she envelopes me in a hug.

"Good." I lie.

"I made your favorite." My mom says as she gestures towards the plate of vegetarian lasagna on the counter.

"It looks delicious." I say even though I don't have much of an appetite.

My mom responds by giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Where are James and Mackenzie?" I ask as I look around the empty kitchen.

"Hanna took Mackenzie shopping, and James is sleeping over at a friend's house." My mom tells me.

"Oh." I say with a frown.

"We want to use this opportunity to have a serious conversation with you." My dad says as he leads me to the couch.

"What's going on?" I ask terrified.

"We talked to Spencer today, and she thinks that you need to testify against Sam Kahn in court." My mom tells me gently.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with fear.

"The jury will sympathize with you if they hear your side of the story." My dad clarifies.

"I-I can't." I say as I shake my head vigorously.

"But Riley..." My dad starts to say.

"You don't have to sweetheart." My mom says as she wraps her arms around me and gives my dad the death glare.

"I'm really tired." I say with a fake yawn.

"You haven't eaten yet." My mom reminds me.

"I'm not hungry." I say with a sniffle.

"Starving yourself isn't going to change anything." My mom says with a sigh.

"Who said that I was starving myself?" I ask trying to contain my anger.

"No one! I just know that you lose your appetite when you're upset." My mom says softly.

My mom's words cause something inside of me to snap.

"I'm not upset!" I scream furiously.

"We want to help you Riley." My mom says as she starts to rub my back.

"You want to help? Stop breathing down my throat, both of you!" I say as I push myself away from my mother.

"Baby..." My dad starts to say.

"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm fifteen years old! When will you two start to realize that?" I ask angrily.

"I know this is hard..." My mom starts to say.

"No you don't! Neither one of you know how this feels, and you certainly don't know me." I say as I start to run towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" My dad asks me terrified.

"Anywhere but here." I say as I slam the front door.

Line Break

I'm circling through my neighborhood when suddenly, I feel someone grab me. I try to scream, but the person covers my mouth. I get pushed to the ground, and my head hits the hard cement.

"Well, well, well, it's the slut." Sam's older brother Josh says with a smirk.

"I'm not a slut." I say as I try to break free from his tight grasp.

"Yes you are, it's in your DNA. How many teaches have you hooked up with this month?" Josh asks me.

"T-teachers?" I ask confused.

"Mommy hasn't told you about how she made the grades?" He asks with a chuckle.

I shake my head, and gasp when I feel him sliding his hands underneath my skirt. I try to scream, but Josh covers my mouth with his hand. I bite his hand as hard as I can, causing him to cry out in pain. Moments later he pulls a knife out of his pocket and holds it up to my throat.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way." He growls.

I freeze, and stop my attempts to break free.

"This was so much easier the first time, when you were passed out." He says with a sigh.

"It was you!" I say as realization washes over me.

"Did you really think that my brother was capable of something like this? He isn't a badass like me." Josh says proudly.

"What did I ever do to you?" I ask through my tears.

"Nothing, you're just to hot to resist." He whispers into my ear.

I shutter, and close my eyes. Seconds later, I feel the weight of Josh's body being lifted off me. I open my eyes and see Sam Kahn pin his older brother to the ground.

"I told you not to touch her." Sam growls furiously.

"Dude, you need to chill. She's just a stupid girl." Josh says with an eye roll.

"If you lay another finger on her, I'll freakin kill you!" Sam exclaims.

"Whatever." Josh says with an eye roll.

Before Sam can respond, Josh pushes him away and sprints to his car. Sam runs over to me and wraps his arms around me protectively. I breathe in Sam's delicious scent and begin to sob uncontrollably.

"You're okay, you're okay." Sam repeats over and over agin.

I'm not sure if he is trying to convince me or himself.

"Did he hurt you?" Sam asks me terrified.

"No." I say through my tears.

"I'm so sorry Riley." Sam says as he starts to cry.

"P-please don't cry." I beg.

"I just wanted to keep you safe, and I couldn't even do that." Sam says with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Come to my apartment, I'll explain everything." Sam says as he helps me up and wraps his jacket over my body.

"Okay." I say as I take his hand and follow him to his car.

We both gasp when we see a shattered doll that looks just like me laying on the driver's seat. Next to the doll is a note.

**I break Riley next.**

**Kisses,**

**-A**

**What did you think? Were you surprised that Riley blew up at Aria and Ezra? Were you surprised about Sam? What do you think motivated him to lie? I'll update as soon as I get 20 reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
